The Darkest Destiny
by Naisa
Summary: Third in Tallest Tower trilogy. A year has passed since Merlin abandoned Morgana in the woods and they haven't seen each other since. Both broken hearted, Merlin tries to search for Morgana while Morgause is determined to see her plans for her sister and Camelot fulfilled. As storm clouds brew, will Morgana see the light, or will she fulfil her darkest destiny? Trilogy complete!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone! I'm back with the final instalment of The Tallest Tower trilogy, it's great that it's become a trilogy, I had always hoped it would be but didn't know if people would be interested in it. This one will be shorter than the other two, but I hope you enjoy reading it. It takes place one year after the end of The Bravest Bond._

_Next few updates might take a while as I need to plan out the rest of the story and there is the joy that is exam season, but after that it's the summer so hopefully updates will come much quicker!_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy this first chapter, let me know what you think! :)_

* * *

Chapter 1

The Anniversary of a Heartbreak, Part One

Morgana gazed out a window of the castle, watching fog drift over the sea. There was a chill in the air. Before she had come to this place she had never even seen the sea before, but it was a restless tempest, the waves captured her imagination but they were a dirty grey colour. The young witch focused on the constantly churning waves and tried to put to the back of her head what had happened one year ago on this day.

One year ago, Morgana had discovered that Merlin had abandoned her, and she was all alone in the world again. Her heart had cracked and then smashed like glass dropped onto a stone floor.

Her whole world changed that day, and she feared it was irreversible.

But she didn't have to drown in despair, because Morgause and Mordred were there for her. Morgana realised she was not alone in the world, in fact she never would be again, because her sister was with her, and the boy she saw as her son.

These people loved her, that she was sure of. They would never abandon her.

Yet for some reason their presence didn't solve everything. A year had passed, and the pain was still there. Morgana felt as if she had been badly wounded, and the wound would never heal.

And she hated Merlin for making her feel that way.

But there were more important things to think about now. The day after Morgause had told Morgana that Merlin had abandoned her, but she also had a great destiny to fulfil, she decided they should leave the wood.

Morgana was surprised that, after so long of living within those trees, her sister had suddenly decided they should leave. But she supposed it made sense, she couldn't go anywhere in the wood without being reminded of what she had now lost, and it made the pain in her heart even worse. Morgause also said she knew someone who could help Morgana fulfil her destiny, and the place they were going to was safe from Uther's men, and she would be able to prepare herself for her destiny.

Morgana had agreed, even though the truth of her destiny was still in the dark, and within the hour she, Morgause and Mordred had left the wood.

After that there was several days of travelling. Morgana wasn't sure for how far or how long, the whole world had become a blur to her. Morgause was worried that her sister had fallen ill, she could see how pale her face was and how she stumbled along dirt roads as if she couldn't put one foot in front of the other. But afterwards Morgana had a feeling she probably acted that way because it was so soon after her heartbreak, and if she had any sickness it was sickness of the heart.

Still she wouldn't let Merlin slow her down, he had put her through enough, so she kept on going. Until they reached the Kingdom of a man called Cenred, and went to stay in his castle.

Morgana had quickly decided she didn't like Cenred, though she couldn't quite tell what it was exactly about him that made her skin crawl. He seemed very welcoming when they stepped into his castle, and he was willing to share his home and food with people he barely knew, but there was a cruel smile on his face and his castle was dark and cold. But he claimed he wanted to help their cause and Morgause trusted him, that was enough for Morgana.

At first Morgana didn't like being in the castle that sat on the cliff by the sea, despite its remote location it reminded her too much of the days she was locked up in the tower at Camelot, but Morgause could see this and reminded her this was not Camelot, and she could roam freely about this castle as much as she wanted. She could even go outside if she wanted, and soon Morgause would get her a horse so she could go riding.

From that moment Morgana decided to go exploring the castle with Mordred. They hunted through every room they went in as if looking for treasure, they raced down corridors and found secret passages that led to the outside world. It lifted Morgana's heart to see the silent Mordred enjoying himself, even laughing sometimes when they went exploring. It reminded her that, despite all he had been through, he was still a child who wanted to play and look for adventures. He deserved to have some fun, and Morgana felt that so did she, her father had stolen away her childhood and made her live in fear, she deserved to have it back. Cenred mocked her childish behaviour, but Morgana didn't care, she hadn't had so much fun in a long time, and Morgause was happy to see her sister smiling.

So Morgana found, despite everything, her heart lightening from the weight of sorrow, and she could smile and laugh again with Mordred and Morgause by her side.

And now she had another goal set firmly in her mind, for it wasn't long after she and Mordred had decided they had discovered everything this castle had to offer, that Morgause decided she was ead to learn the real purpose of her destiny.

"You are to kill Uther Pendragon."

Morgana stared at Morgause across the table. They had just finished eating and Morgause said she wanted to have a private word with her sister. She couldn't quite believe her words. She had no idea what her destiny might be, but she certainly wasn't expecting this. "Why?" Morgana suddenly found herself asking.

"Because our people deserve justice." Morgause explained as if it was obvious. "You deserve justice. And you have been chosen to serve Uther his punishment. You know what he's capable of, he locked up his own daughter for years because of something she was born with. He executes hundreds of innocent people, he is a tyrant and he deserves to die. And once he does our people will have freedom again."

"But...but he's my father." Morgana stuttered. She knew he was a bad man, but could she really kill him? Her own flesh and blood.

Morgause sighed, and looked terribly disappointed. "I understand this must be difficult news for you Morgana, but it's your destiny, you deserve to fulfil it and bring justice to all the people Uther has wronged. Just think about it." She got up and left the room, leaving Morgana alone.

That night Morgana lay awake, thinking over what she had been told.

She tried to think of what a father was meant to be like, she knew Uther was not the ideal father, but still, he was her father. She tried to think of the times he was there for her, when he spoke softly to her and put a comforting arm around her.

But she couldn't. In fact she couldn't even remember him smiling. When had he last smiled at her? When had he spoken softly to her and put his arm around her? She didn't remember him doing anything that she thought would make him a caring father, instead she remembered fear. Fear of the man who didn't care about her, who never told her she was his daughter, who let her live in fear of what she was, and then locked her up like a criminal and told the rest of the world she was dead. He had left her to rot, only checking in on her every now and then to make sure she hadn't decayed into dust and gone insane in the darkness, and every time denying her the freedom she longed for, the freedom everyone deserved.

Father or not, he was not worthy of her mercy.

Then she remembered what he had done to other people like her, the innocent people who lived in fear just like she did, because of him. The number of people just like her who he had killed, no reason other than to fulfil his selfish paranoia about magic. These people had done nothing wrong, he was meant to protect the people of his Kingdom, but he betrayed them, he did not care about them. How many more people had he killed during the time she had been away from Camelot? Mothers, daughters, sons, brothers, sisters and loving fathers Uther would never be like?

Then Morgana remembered the Druid camp too. How many times had Uther done that? Destroyed a whole village, killing dozens of people just to get his own way? Just because he didn't understand that people with magic were not monsters, he was the monster.

Mordred's cry of pain filling the air, the day he felt his friend die. Morgause told her he had hidden amongst dead bodies to avoid being killed, and he was nothing but an innocent child.

Who was going to make Uther pay for what he had done to her precious Mordred? Serve his punishment for the torment he had put his own daughter through and countless other people?

Morgana suddenly found herself sitting up in bed, wide awake. She pulled off the covers and got out of bed, hurrying out her chamber and entering the dark chamber.

The night was cold and a chilly wind bit into the back of her neck and Morgana walked silently down the corridor and reached Morgause's chamber. She knocked.

"Yes?" Said a voice from within.

The door opened with a creek as Morgana entered the room. Morgause was still awake, she was sitting up in bed reading a book by candlelight. She looked concerned to see her sister standing at her doorstep in the middle of the night. But Morgana only wanted to say one thing.

"I'll do it."

And Morgause smiled.

From that day onwards Morgana's training began. She learnt more magic spells, she practiced fighting with her dagger and then with a sword, she learnt how to defend herself and how to attack. Morgause also taught her the history of her people, and how for twenty years Uther had been persecuting their people, but soon they would stop his cruelty for good.

Over the weeks and months Morgana became more knowledgeable and more powerful while Mordred and sometimes Cenred watched. She became someone who could fulfil a destiny, and soon she and Morgause were thinking of a plan of how they could finally strike the tyrant down.

But over these weeks and months Morgana never forgot about Merlin. She never told anyone, she pretended she had moved on, that she didn't care, that she had more important things on her mind and the people around her right now were who truly mattered. But still every day she thought of him, he was the last thing on her mind when she went to bed at night and the first thing she thought of when she woke up in the morning. She hated him, she missed him and she loved him.

One year on, her heart was still broken.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Anniversary of a Heartbreak, Part Two

Merlin gazed out a window of the castle, watching fog drift over the unusually quiet Camelot courtyard in the dull morning. There was a chill in the air. The young warlock focused on the view outside the window and tried to forget what had happened one year ago on this day.

One year ago, Merlin had made the biggest mistake of his life, he had trusted the enemy, and abandoned the one he loved.

In his defence, he hadn't known at the time that Morgause was the enemy. He was trying to convince himself that she was friend not foe, after all, Morgana trusted her, they were sisters after all, so why shouldn't he?

But Morgause had a greater plot afoot in her mind - she would kill the King of Camelot.

And one year ago, she had worked out a way to get rid of the one who would not help her commit murder. She had told Merlin that Camelot was falling, it was being attacked by monsters and only he could help. So he ran, he ran away from someone who was plotting a murder, a boy who could kill just by screaming, and the one he loved.

It was only when Merlin reached Camelot, that he realised he had made a grave mistake.

Camelot had not fallen. No houses had been destroyed, no one had fled, there were no dead bodies lying the streets, and the castle was as it always was, not damaged at all. Camelot had no crumbled to the ground, it was standing strong as ever.

There had been no monsters, no danger.

Morgause had lied to him, to get him out of the woods. He had left Morgana a letter explaining why he had to leave, but now he knew she would never receive it.

Morgause had got what she wanted, and Merlin had abandoned Morgana.

Confused and panicked, Merlin ran to his old chambers, to find Gaius there, who was surprised and overjoyed to see him, but his face fell when he saw the despair in Merlin's eyes.

"Merlin! What is it?" He asked.

The young Warlock was glancing around as if expecting to see a Griffin hiding somewhere in the chamber.

"Is Camelot under attack?" He demanded.

Gaius was even more confused now. "What?"

"Is Camelot in any danger? Is Arthur hurt? Is someone plotting against Uther?" Merlin cried desperately. He had to have a reason for why he had come back here, something to make his mistake worthwhile. But he already knew the terrible damage his decision had made, no matter who might need saving in Camelot.

"No Merlin, no one is in danger. Arthur was badly injured by a Griffin a few days ago but he is recovering, he's in his chamber. There's no plot that I know of. Merlin, are you all right? What's the matter?"

Merlin shook his head in disbelief, realisation had finally hit him with a fierce blow to his heart. He was partly relieved to hear that Arthur was recovering, but everything else had made the colour drain from his face and his heart splinter in despair.

What had he done?

"I've, I've made a mistake...I'm sorry Gaius, I have to go." And he ran out the chamber before Gaius could say anything else.

Merlin felt like he had got back to the wood faster than it took him to get back to Camelot. It was as if his heart knew there was something badly wrong this time and was urging him to go on, thumping in his chest as he raced towards the woods. He had only journeyed there once yet he knew which way he was going, it was as if the details of the journey with her had been imprinted on his mind, and whenever he was unsure which way to go he used his magic to make sure he was going in the right direction.

As Merlin travelled closer to the woods he started to hope that perhaps he could resolve everything. Morgana would be angry and upset, especially if she never got the letter, but he would have only been gone a few days, and would be able to make amends. Not all was lost.

But when Merlin reached the forest, he realised all was lost.

The wood was empty.

There was no Morgana, no Morgause, no Mordred. The place was empty of life. The only thing left was the tent, the only sign that they were once here. Merlin stood between the trees where so many events, conversations, battles and arguments had played out, now completely deserted. He walked slowly in a circle, staring at the ground, as if lost of all thought.

When he finally came to his senses, he looked around the trees one last time and cried out,

"MORGANA!"

But of course there was no one to hear him, only birds who fled at the sound of his desperate cry. His voice echoed around him, sounding more despairing as it faded away into a whisper on the wind.

Morgana was gone.

Merlin wasn't sure how long he searched, but days went by and he was still wandering around the nearby areas of the wood, walking over empty fields and through small villages, searching and sometimes calling out for his lost love. But he somehow knew she wasn't anywhere near, she was far away.

In the end, Merlin knew he had to give up. He didn't bring any food on the journey and had found little to eat, if he didn't turn back to Camelot he would find himself starving out here, alone. He wasn't thinking straight, but he had to be rational. Stumbling around for hours on end, walking for miles searching for her, was not going to find the person who he knew was probably days away now, in a direction he didn't know. He tried using his magic, but it was hopeless, he didn't know what to search for, what to track, there was nothing that would suggest they were once there apart from the tent in the woods.

Dragging his feet the whole way, Merlin headed back to Camelot. He stopped every person he came across, went into every village he saw, asking if anyone had seen Morgana, Morgause or Mordred, but all his questions were answered with confused eyes and shaking heads.

No had seen her, it was as if she had disappeared into the night.

Gaius was extremely concerned when he saw Merlin wander aimlessly back into his chamber after he had ran out of it over a week ago, his head bowed as if in mourning. He is asked what was wrong, where he had been, but Merlin didn't say anything, his heart was too heavy for words. Gaius didn't let anyone else know that Merlin was back at first, he could tell something was very wrong, he might even be gravely ill. He only decided to tell Arthur his servant had returned when Merlin came up to him a couple of days later, now prepared to talk, and told him everything.

Gaius wanted to be angry at what Merlin had done, vanishing the way he had, leaving everything and everyone behind without a second thought because of a woman. But he saw the despair in the young Warlock's eyes and realised Morgana was a lot more than a foolish crush. Merlin had been through enough and didn't need any more grief, he realised now the damage he had done. So instead Gaius embraced Merlin like a son, and told him how relieved he was now he had returned.

To Merlin's surprise he also found himself before the King in the Great Hall, who demanded to know why he had disappeared the time he did. Merlin could tell Uther was talking about Morgana, but didn't dare speak her name, and by the look in the old King's eyes he knew that he had given up searching for his lost ward and Merlin was his last hope. But Merlin shook his head, and merely explained he had left so suddenly because his mother was sick, and he had only returned when she was well enough. Uther didn't look impressed, but he believed Merlin's story.

Merlin however never gave up on Morgana. Every night he would study his spell books to try and find something that would help him find her, he would talk to Gaius about where she could have gone, he looked at maps, asked foreigners who visited the City, and he gazed out the window as if expecting a shining star to point the way to her. But every night was cloudy, there was no sign or word of her.

After the meeting with Uther things went pretty much back to how they always were. Merlin went back to working for Arthur, who was astounded to find his servant suddenly standing at his door again, offering to bring him breakfast, after he had disappeared for months.

And Merlin found himself having to save Camelot once more.

It was Merlin's fault again, as if it was bad enough abandoning the one he loved, he would put everyone else in danger. He didn't think how much damage would be caused by him going back to the Great Dragon, apologising for leaving Camelot and explaining what had happened, and asking if he knew where Morgana could be.

But Kilgharrah would not accept Merlin's apology, nor would he tell him where Morgana was, instead he pointed out how he had been right all along, and Merlin should show he was truly sorry by doing him a favour.

He wanted his freedom.

Merlin wished he could argue back, but he felt all the fight had been drawn out of him. He wished he could say that Morgana was in no way a traitor, or a villain, or whatever other cruel words Kilgharrah used to describe her, but he feared that one day she might be, and as time slipped away with no word of her, he felt as if he was losing her more every day.

So he set the Great Dragon free, hoping that in doing so he might give him some clue about Morgana, he didn't think of the consequences. Not until Kilgharrah started to avenge his king and his imprisonment on the whole of Camelot did Merlin realise he had made another mistake.

With the City about to truly burn to the ground this time, Merlin and Arthur found themselves out in the wilderness, searching for the last Dragonlord, the only person who would be able to help them now.

All the way Merlin was secretly searching for Morgana more than the Dragonlord, thinking this was his chance to finally find her. But instead he found someone else, who would have been as important to him as Morgana was.

He found the Dragonlord, his father.

For a few moments Merlin's sorrow was replaced with joy, at the thought of having a father, a dad who was so proud of him and happy to see him. But Balinor slipped through his fingers before Merlin could ever truly get to know his father, and his heart was left just as broken, he felt at a loss once more. More than that, he felt like the only person left in the world.

Merlin and Arthur went on to finally defeat the Dragon and save Camelot, but for Merlin the victory was bittersweet. Camelot was saved but his heart was still lost. The Kingdom began to heal from the attack and life for everyone went back to normal, it was just like the good old days, but Merlin felt that those days would never return for him.

Weeks and months passed but Merlin never forgot about Morgana. He never told anyone except Gaius, and he pretended he had moved on, he convinced himself he had more important things on his mind and the people around him right now mattered too. But still every day he thought of her, she was the last thing on his mind when he went to bed at night and the first thing he thought of when he woke up in the morning. He missed her terribly, he loved her, and he hated himself for letting her go.

One year on, his heart was still broken.

* * *

_Well, now we've caught up with what both characters did over the year! I feel Merlin's one is a little rushed, apologies if it is, but he had lots more going on in the 'gap year' and I didn't want to go into too much detail about the Dragon's escape etc, as we saw that all in the show. But you'll see more of his life in Camelot in the next chapter! :)_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Please review :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Figure

"Come on Merlin, hurry up!"

Merlin whipped around, not realising he had been daydreaming again, and promptly dropping Arthur's armour on the floor.

Arthur glared at his manservant, "What is wrong with you today?" He demanded.

"Nothing," Merlin said quickly, bending down to pick up Arthur's armour. "I was just...thinking." He babbled an excuse.

"You've been doing that a lot lately." Arthur said, for once he wasn't joking or trying to insult his manservant by saying something about how stupid people shouldn't think so much. He sounded genuinely concerned. It took Merlin by surprise, but he knew what he meant.

He had been daydreaming a lot, he couldn't stop thinking and worrying about Morgana since he had returned to Camelot, and he had lost a lot of sleep over it. Everything he saw somehow reminded him of Morgana. One day he had even snuck away from his duties, much to the frustration of Arthur, and going to the Tallest Tower. Of course Morgana wasn't there, and the place was dark and covered in dust. No one had probably entered this place since she disappeared. But the bed was still there, the flowers he had magically kept alive for her, now dying, and the memories. Somehow, he could still feel her in the room, like a ghost.

"In fact, you haven't seemed yourself for a while now." Arthur added.

Merlin shrugged innocently, not realising he had been lost in his own thoughts once more and almost dropping the armour again in doing so. "I don't know what you mean, I'm just as I always am!" He said light-heartedly.

But he could see from the look on his friend's face that he didn't believe him. "How's your mother?" Arthur asked.

"My mother?" Merlin suddenly remembered the lie he had told everyone for being away in Camelot - his mother had been very sick and he had to go and look after her. "Oh, she's a lot better now, no need to worry about her. She just needed someone to take care of her."

With sympathy on his face now, Arthur patted Merlin on the back. "You don't have to pretend to not be worried about your mother Merlin," he said. "I would have done the same for mine. You're a good son, she must be proud of you."

Merlin gave a small smile, he had to admit he didn't think she would be. He had used her in a very big lie because he had run away from everyone who he cared for and then everything had fallen apart. He had a feeling she would be disappointed rather than proud.

Arthur cleared his throat suddenly, "Well, I'm not going to dress in my armour myself!" He announced, dropping the sympathetic and serious conversation and going back to his normal, jokey self.

"You could try," Merlin joked back, smiling, but his smile didn't reach his eyes.

Arthur had now fully recovered from the Griffin's attack. Thanks to a little bit of Merlin's magic, he had healed a lot quicker than it was originally thought, even though he had still been immobile for several weeks. It wasn't long however after Merlin returned before the Prince was up about and acting like his usual self. But the scars still showed, great claw marks down his back that had cut straight through his armour and would stay with him for the rest of his life. Merlin had to stop himself from crying out with horror and sadness when he first saw him, that he had let this happen to his friend. If he had been there Arthur would bear no scars, he probably wouldn't have been so close to death or found himself fighting a Griffin at all. He had received less injury from fighting a dragon.

Arthur tried not to show how pleased he was when he realised Merlin had returned to Camelot. But the first thing he did was employ Merlin once more as his manservant.

"Well, it's just not the same, having a manservant who can actually do his job properly." Was the excuse Arthur gave himself, and Merlin smiled, knowing it was just the stuck-up Prince's way of saying he was glad he was back.

Merlin was glad that Arthur was like he always was. He remembered the way he had left Camelot, so long ago now, to be with Morgana, and he and Arthur had argued because he had refused to believe the truth. But Arthur acted like nothing had happened, and Merlin didn't dare mention about the King's lost ward. He hoped that perhaps Arthur would bring up the subject, he had once been suspicious over who Uther was searching for, but now he acted like he forgotten about the whole thing. Merlin supposed that wasn't really a surprise, it had now been over a year that Uther had given up his mysterious search, and Camelot life had gone back to normal.

Yet Merlin hoped he might one day be able to tell Arthur the truth, one day the stuck-up Prince will turn into a great King and will be able to understand.

But it was a despairing thought that when the day comes to tell Arthur about the woman he loved, he may still have not set eyes on her since the day he abandoned her.

He didn't even say goodbye.

"Are you _sure _you're all right Merlin?" Arthur asked, breaking Merlin's thought pattern.

The Young Warlock nodded and smiled, "Yes, I'm fine." But he felt far from fine. He concentrated in dressing Arthur in his armour.

Five minutes later, and Arthur was almost fully dressed in his armour. The familiar and repetitive job helped Merlin manage to put to the back of his head thoughts about Morgana. He focused on what he was doing at that very moment, not the past or the future.

Until he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

Merlin froze. He turned and stared at the doorway to Arthur's chamber, which had been left open ajar. He tried to tell himself it was just a figment of his imagination, but at the same time he felt certain of what he had just seen...

"Merlin?" Arthur looked at his manservant carefully, wondering why he had just frozen. He was acting stranger than usual today.

Merlin opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it. He then opened his mouth to say something else, but promptly closed it again.

"Why are you doing an impression of a fish?" Demanded a now impatient Arthur.

But Merlin wasn't listening. He slowly put down the last piece of armour and stepped slowly towards the open door, as if expecting something to suddenly burst in from the corridor. "I'm sorry Arthur, I have to...go and check on something." He muttered.

"But you haven't finished here yet!" Arthur snapped, but his manservant had already disappeared into the corridor. "I can't go to training half dressed!" He yelled after him.

Merlin walked down the corridor, slowly at first, wondering if what he had seen was possible, but then picking up speed. He knew he had seen something that was making his heart race, but he just had to be sure he wasn't just going insane.

After walking along for several minutes and seeing nothing, he was beginning to think that perhaps it had been just a figment of his desperate imagination. But when he entered another corridor he saw the figure just disappear round the corner.

It was real.

Merlin was running now, trying to catch up. He had to find it, he had to get answers.

He called out, trying to make the figure to wait, to slow down. But it didn't stop, it kept on going at a brisk pace, head down. However Merlin was now catching up fast. His urgency to find answers picking up his speed as he raced down the corridor. He was right behind the figure now, who still hadn't hesitated or looked back in reaction to his cries.

"Stop!" Merlin finally cried out, reaching out and grabbing the cloak of the mysterious figure he had now caught up with.

The figure stopped. Merlin waited, as if thinking now he had grabbed hold of it something terrible was about to happen to him, like it was a ghost or a demon now ready to take revenge on the man who had disturbed its daily routine.

But Merlin was so sure, he couldn't be mistaken.

And when the figure finally turned around, he realised he wasn't.

It was Mordred.

* * *

_Well, the strange figure was Mordred! But what is he doing walking round the corridors of Camelot? You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out..._

_Only 2 reviews for the last chapter :(_


	4. Chapter 4

_Quite a bit of dialogue in this chapter, apologies if that sort of thing annoys you, but I felt it was necessary for the story. Hope you enjoy it all the same! :)_

* * *

Chapter 4

The Poor, Orphaned Boy

Mordred looked up at Merlin, with a mocking and dark look in his eyes, he didn't seem surprised at all to see the Warlock's hand clamped down on his shoulder. Something had changed about him, he was no longer the frightened child Merlin remembered.

_Hello Emrys. We thought I might see you here. Either that or you died trying to make your way back to Camelot._

Mordred had never been so talkative while in the woods. Even though Merlin didn't like the words he was saying, he couldn't let this opportunity pass. He was desperate for information, or at least a reason why the Druid boy was here.

_What do you mean? Does Morgana know I'm here? _He demanded, replying to Mordred in his head.

But Mordred turned away from Merlin. _I can't talk to you now Emrys, I'm working._

Merlin then realised how Mordred was walking around the castle and no one had grown suspicious at the sight of a stranger or a Druid boy. He was working as a servant, nobody would look at him twice.

But he didn't let go of Mordred's shoulder. _You've started talking, you might as well finish what you have to say. You don't know what you and Morgause have put me through this past year, so you should have the decency to tell me the truth._

Mordred hesitated at these words. Merlin could see a flicker in his eye which was not mocking or cruel, he thought for a moment it might have been regret.

They may not have trusted each other, but Mordred felt bad for pulling him and Morgana apart. He thought it would be fair to give Merlin answers, if nothing else. He may have been silent, but he observed, he knew how they had felt about each other.

_Well, she probably assumes that you're here, but no, we haven't told her anything about you since the day you disappeared. _Said Mordred, refusing to look Merlin in the eyes.

_Where is she?_

The Druid boy turned and looked at Merlin with determined and knowing eyes. Of course, he wasn't going to tell him where she was. That was too much to ask for.

_All right, what are _ you_ doing here?_ Merlin demanded instead.

_Can't a poor, orphaned boy find just a little bit of work so he can keep himself fed? _Mordred asked innocently.

_No,_ Merlin snapped back. He knew this boy, he may be orphaned, but he was not innocent, and right now, he was a liar. _Not you._

Mordred glared at Merlin. _ Be careful what you say Emrys, because you're right, I am much more than just an orphaned child. _He warned.

_And I am much more than a manservant,_ Merlin retaliated.

The Druid boy gave Merlin a mocking smile, _That's what you like to think._

Mordred tried to walk away, but Merlin's grip on his shoulder tightened. He hadn't finished here yet. He was desperate for more answers.

Mordred looked down at the shoulder Merlin was holding tightly in his grasp, with a look of curiosity on his face rather than fear or anger. This was once a silent boy, scared and alone. Now he knew who he really was - powerful and dangerous, and he wasn't so frightened any more.

_I doubt the people of Camelot would be very impressed when they hear the scream of a child and discover that you're attacking an innocent servant boy for no reason. I could make you really pay._ Mordred pointed out very calmly.

_How could you? You won't even speak to them!_ Merlin snapped, but he lessened his grip on the boy's shoulder anyway, making him give a cruel smile.

_No, but I'm very good at crying._ Suddenly, Mordred looked very sad._ Such a shame you turned out this way Emrys, we could have been friends. You let us all down._

Merlin tried his best not to lose his temper. _I didn't let anyone down, I just did what I know is right._

But Mordred shook his head, _What you think is right,_ he corrected.

"Look, just tell me what you're doing here," Merlin said out loud. He tried to control his frustration, this was the closest he had got to Morgana in over a year, and Mordred was doing nothing but smirk at him and play games with his feelings.

Mordred looked at him blankly, as if he had no idea what Merlin was talking about.

Merlin decided he would play his own game. He sighed and let go of Mordred's shoulder, folding his arms and looking disappointed. "Fine, I just thought Morgana and Morgause cared about you, why would they let you go and work alone in a castle full of danger? I wouldn't think they would be the type of people to also abandon the ones they loved."

The Druid boy glared at him, he looked so angry Merlin thought he was close to attacking him in rage. _No._ Mordred said firmly,_ they still care about me, they still love me, unlike you. They brought me here because they need me here, and I did it because I love them too. There may be danger here but I can fight it, for them._

"So you are here on your own?" Merlin said, pleased he had got some answers. Mordred looked furious with himself that he had given away some information. "But why would they want you hear in the first place? Are you their little spy?"

_I have nothing more to say to you._ Was all Mordred said, and he turned around and began marching down the corridor.

_I'll take that as a yes then._ Merlin called to him through his mind.

Mordred froze, and turned to face Merlin again._ Be careful with your words Emrys, you don't know who you're facing._

_Oh I think I know, you told me. A poor, orphaned boy, who doesn't know what he's saying because his mind has been poisoned with the belief that killing will solve everything. Well let me tell you Mordred, killing solves nothing. It just leaves you hollow._

Mordred was so angry he was shaking with rage now, but he kept himself under control. _No, you're the one that's wrong. You're weak, you can't handle the truth, what needs to be done to serve justice. I've killed before Merlin, remember those bandits in the forest? After I screamed they fell and never got up again. I can kill and I can do it easily. So I would be wary of this poor, orphaned boy. He could kill you in your sleep._

It was Merlin's turn to smirk, _I'd like to see you try._ He knew that Mordred was powerful, and probably deadly, but he could not see this boy killing him in cold blood in the middle of the night. There was guilt in his eyes when he first asked about Morgana and he was only young, there was still some good in him. Besides, Merlin was powerful too, he could fight back.

Mordred seemed to be thinking on the same lines, as he simply scowled and said, _just leave me alone Merlin, I don't want to cause any trouble that will get me thrown out of the castle. Let me do my job. _

"Is that your servant's job or the job to help Morgana and Morgause in whatever plan they're creating?" Merlin called, as Mordred turned and began walked down the corridor for the final time. He didn't want to stop Mordred this time, for fear a fight might break out between them, and if someone caught the two of them using magic, both of them could wind up dead. But he still wanted to know more.

Mordred reached the end of the corridor, but paused, turning to look at Merlin once more, with a small smile on his face. "Goodbye Emrys," he spoke out loud for the first time, before disappearing out of sight.

Now he was gone, Merlin could allow his face to express the emotion he was really feeling within, his eyes burned with tears as despair and fear hit his heart. For Mordred's presence and their conversation could only mean one thing:

Morgana would soon be fulfilling her destiny.

To Merlin, it was clear the Druid boy was here to spy for the two witches, so that they could find out the best way to kill the King.

But what could he do? He knew nothing else about the situation other than his worst nightmare was about to become reality, and if he did see Morgana again, the woman he loved would be trying to commit murder.

Lost for words, yet full of dread, Merlin wandered slowly back to Arthur's chamber. The Prince was still standing in there, now fully dressed in his armour, but he wasn't impressed.

"There you are Merlin! Thanks to you I had to dress myself, and now I'm going to be late!" He snapped. But the look in his manservant's eyes told him that his words had just gone in one ear and out the other, he was pre-occupied with something that was filling his eyes with fear. "Merlin, are you all right?"

Merlin looked up at Arthur, as if he had only just noticed he was there, and he shook his head. "Camelot's in danger," he mumbled, "and I don't know what to do."


	5. Chapter 5

_This chapter's a little on the short side I'm afraid, and I don't think it's my best. We're back to Morgause and Morgana in Cenred's castle for this one. Hope you enjoy! :)_

* * *

Chapter 5

The Darkest Destiny

Morgause watched from a castle window as down below her on the rocky ground Morgana pounded across the grass upon her horse, her hair billowing in the wind and a sword swinging in her hand. She had picked up riding a horse quickly and was now getting used to using a sword while riding. Now if anything went wrong while they were in Camelot Morgana would be able to escape and defend herself at the same time. Morgause's heart swelled with pride for her sister. She was almost ready.

"You've done well with her," said a voice behind Morgause, and she turned to see Cenred had suddenly appeared behind her, also watching Morgana through the window.

"No, she's done well for herself," Morgause corrected. None of this would have happened if Morgana wasn't willing to try, wasn't willing to fight for what she believed in and destined to be. She had a strong heart and powerful magic, Morgause had no concern about Morgana fulfilling her destiny.

"She said she's worried about Mordred though," Cenred pointed out.

Morgause nodded. "I understand how she must be feeling. She is very close to him, the three of us have become a family, Morgana doesn't want anything bad to happen to him. But we have nothing to worry about with Mordred, I'm getting new information from him every day about the castle. He's doing his job well and no one has suspected him yet. He knows what he's doing."

There was a pause as the two of them watched Morgana practice using her sword while riding a horse. Cenred edged closer to Morgause, she could feel his breath in her ear. She didn't like being this close to him, but she didn't react. She could tell Morgana didn't like Cenred, and neither did she, he was arrogant and unkind. But Cenred was providing them with food, accommodation and anything else that they would ask for, without thinking twice. Cenred hated Uther as much as they did, they needed this alliance.

"And what will you do after you've killed the King of Camelot?" Cenred asked through the silence.

Morgause shrugged, she hadn't really thought about what they would do once Uther was dead. But they could do whatever they wanted, they could go wherever they wanted, because Morgana would be free from her destiny and the two of them would be powerful enough to do anything they wanted. They would have given their people justice and would be loved for it. Some might disagree and go after them, but they could fight, and they could go wherever they wanted, together. But she couldn't afford to think about what would happen after Uther's death, she had to focus on Morgana fulfilling her destiny.

"We haven't got that far yet," Morgause told him.

"I had a feeling you hadn't, that you were missing the obvious," Cenred gave a sad sigh, as if the whole thing was tragic.

Morgause rolled her eyes, Cenred was trying to act clever and impressive again, but he sometimes came out with things that were useful for her. She turned around to face him. "What do you have in mind then?" She asked.

Cenred nodded to the window, where Morgana had just finished riding and was getting off her horse. "You say you have the daughter of Uther Pendragon."

"I do, I am certain of it."

"And when he dies, a child of his would have to take over Camelot."

Morgause could see where this was going now, but she shook her head. "Arthur is also the son of Uther, and the son of his Queen, he will become the next King."

Cenred gave a cruel smile, "That is merely a small obstacle, a stuck up Prince. Why not kill Uther's son while you're there executing his father? You say Arthur is as bad as his father, how do we know in a few years he will also need to be served justice? All this work will come to nothing and your people will still not have their freedom. However, kill him now, and on the throne of Camelot will sit Queen Morgana, with Morgause by her side. Powerful and in control of a whole Kingdom which will allow people with magic to live in freedom."

That certainly was a tempting idea, Morgause couldn't deny it. The image filled her head of her sister sitting proudly on the throne, a golden crown upon her head, and Morgause standing by her side, helping her as she created a great, prosperous Kingdom filled with magic.

But there was always a catch.

"We must have the people on our side, and the army. And they will not bow down to a Queen they do not know, or think should not rightfully be there." Morgause pointed out.

Cenred shrugged, "The people can be easily subdued if they decide to fight, and if the army of Camelot stand against you, you have my own army to defeat them with."

Another tempting offer, but yet another catch within it. "You would give me your whole army?" Morgause said, raising an eyebrow.

"You know I would do anything for you Morgause," said Cenred, "giving you my army is nothing."

Morgause smiled, but she knew exactly why Cenred wanted to give her anything, that was the catch. She could see the way he looked at her, the lust in his eyes, and she did not feel the same way. But she knew she could use his weakness to her benefit. If he ever asked her to become his Queen, she would turn him down every time. Her allegiance was with Morgana, Cenred was nothing but a pawn. In fact he probably knew it and didn't care, because he thought he would also benefit from Camelot falling. But Camelot was rightfully Morgana's, he would have none of it. However that didn't mean Morgause couldn't use him in the meantime.

"How very generous of you," She smiled at him, "I didn't know you could be capable of such good ideas."

Cenred shrugged again, but the flattery made him smile. "It's simple really, all you have to do is kill the King and the Prince, and then you have the whole Kingdom in your hands, between you and your sister." He placed his hand in hers as he said these words. "Imagine."

Morgause could imagine very well. The power she and her sister could have if they took Camelot. No more hiding in woods and dark castles, people would bow at their feet and she would have a whole army in her hands to do anything she commanded. They could do whatever they wanted, they could create their own dynasty, maybe even an Empire, filled with magic. Morgause had a feeling Morgana wouldn't be too enthusiastic about taking over the Kingdom, she didn't like the idea of living in Camelot again, but Morgause knew she could win her sister around. They would destroy the tower she had been locked in for so long, the people who had done her wrong could be rightfully punished, and she would be Queen of Camelot. They would have all the power to be able to do that, and anything else Morgana wanted.

Who could resist such an offer?

Of course, Cenred would want something in return for his idea and offering his army, but Morgause would worry about that when it came to it. If he ever asked her for her hand in marriage in return for his help she would turn him down, and if he caused too much trouble she was not afraid to kill him.

But he didn't have to know that. So she looked up at him and gave a grateful smile, squeezing his hand gently, before announcing she must go down and see her sister. She was sure Morgana was now ready to fulfil her destiny, and when she had killed the King, she could go on to create another destiny, as Queen.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for the delayed chapter, been having exams and my birthday too so it's been pretty busy! Anyway, I hope you like the chapter, reviews much appreciated :)_

* * *

Chapter 6

The Raven

Merlin couldn't sleep. The conversation with Mordred and subsequent talks he had had with others tumbled through his mind. He tried to warn people of the approaching danger, but no avail yet. How could he sleep while Mordred was in the castle? How could he sleep thinking that Morgana could only just be a few miles away, and yet he couldn't reach her?

How could he sleep knowing that any day now his world was going to fall apart?

It was only a few hours since he had met Mordred, but it felt like days, he hadn't seen him since. The day had left him exhausted, yet still he couldn't sleep, because Mordred was out there, somewhere.

And so was Morgana.

Merlin had tried to tell Arthur what had happened at first, but the Prince couldn't understand. It was as if he never could.

"What do you mean Merlin? Camelot's in the danger?" He had asked, utterly confused about Merlin's sudden reappearance in his chamber and his words about Camelot.

The young Warlock hesitated, he wished he could tell Arthur everything, about all the times he had saved Camelot, the time he held Morgana's hand and ran for the border, and the day he first set eyes on the Druid boy. But he couldn't say anything, this was not the time, they needed to save Camelot from the approaching danger, there was no time. He sighed, "I saw someone just now, someone...someone dangerous. I met him when I was staying with my mother. He's trouble Arthur, he has magic and I fear he's going to use it against Camelot."

The words of magic immediately made Arthur's eyes widen. "Who is it?" He demanded.

"Mordred, he's working as a servant boy."

Arthur stared at Merlin, then did something that made Merlin's heart break in the knowledge he could find no help here.

He laughed. "Come now, the new boy? He's a child Merlin, what could he do?"

"That's what he wants you to think!" Merlin couldn't help but snap, "he wants you to think he is nothing but an innocent child. But you haven't seen what I've seen, he could kill people! He might be planning to kill someone right now! He has accomplices. While he is here, Camelot is in danger!"

But Arthur laughed again, "You must have him mistaken for someone else Merlin, he hasn't shown any sign of threat yet, and I think we'd know if someone with magic was walking the castle corridors. He has the same chance of having magic as you do!"

Merlin had to clench his fists to stop himself from revealing his magic in frustration. The Prince was just laughing at the danger they were facing, there was no time for laughing, they had to take action! However Arthur stopped when he saw Merlin turn dreadfully pale and sway a little in his anger.

"Are you sure you're all right Merlin?" He asked.

"No, because Camelot's in danger!"

Arthur shook his head sadly. "Merlin, I think you should take the rest of the day off, you're not well."

"Please Arthur, you have to trust me!" Merlin cried out.

But that didn't help, Arthur simply gave his friend a sympathetic look. "You've been acting strange all day Merlin. You should go back to bed, you're not yourself, you're not thinking straight. Tell Gaius, he'll think of something to make you feel better."

"But-"

"That's an order Merlin!" Arthur snapped, he hated to see his friend in such a state.

Merlin sighed, he was clearly not going to find help here. So he did what Arthur said, he went back to his chamber, and went straight to Gaius.

Gaius didn't think Merlin was ill, and believed every word, but he too was unsure what they could do to stop Mordred, who had so far done nothing wrong.

"But we have to do something!" Merlin snapped in frustration.

"I know Merlin," Gaius said calmly. "But we have no proof. Do you even know _why_ Mordred is here in the first place?" He asked.

Merlin shrugged, "He never told me what he was doing there exactly, but I can make a good guess. If Morgause still wants Morgana to kill the King, they'll need someone on the inside, someone who can tell them the layout of the castle, when the King is the most vulnerable. No one would expect a servant boy. They are planning everything out carefully, they don't want to leave anything to chance."

Gaius nodded in agreement. "They're probably having regular contact with Mordred too, it won't be long before he tells her that you two encountered each other and you're suspicious of what he might do."

This gave Merlin an idea. "If we stop Mordred's contact with Morgana and Morgause, they won't want to take the risk of marching on Camelot without knowledge of the inside of the castle and the whereabouts of the King." He pointed out.

"True, or it could make Morgause panic and bring her plans forward into action, and she may have already learnt enough from the boy. Do you know when he started working as a servant?"

"No, but he can't have been here for very long. We cannot let them continue with their plans. I know we have no evidence but you have to trust me when I say that soon assassins will be coming to Camelot and they'll be heading straight for the King!"

Gaius nodded again, "I do trust you Merlin, but Arthur doesn't, and nor will Uther, not without any proof."

"But we can't just _wait_ for Mordred to make a mistake and reveal himself!" Merlin said desperately.

"Keep calm Merlin," Gaius said firmly, "I know this is frustrating, but you will have to wait until you can gather enough evidence to show Uther that this boy does have magic, and that people will be coming to kill him soon. He threatened to use magic against you, let's see how far he can take that threat. Just don't get yourself hurt or into trouble at the same time."

Merlin tried to think of something else they could do to stop Mordred, but it seemed they would just have to wait. If he tried anything too drastic it could well lead to him being in a prison cell, not Mordred, and then no one will be able to protect the King. He nodded sadly.

The rest of the day Merlin spent sneaking round the castle, avoiding Arthur who would immediately demand why he was not in bed, and searching desperately for Mordred. They had no time to lose, he had to find out more information, he had to try and get Mordred to make a mistake.

But the boy was nowhere to be found. It was as if Mordred had gone into hiding after their encounter. Merlin went into every chamber, searched through the kitchens and the stables, yet it was no use. The boy had obviously gone into hiding, maybe even rushed back to Morgause and Morgana after getting the scare of encountering him in the corridor.

When Merlin returned to Gaius at nightfall, crest-fallen, trying not to think about the increasing feeling of desperation and despair in his heart, the old physician simply sighed and said they would just have to wait until the morning.

"If Mordred is working in the castle, he can't hide forever."

But that was no comfort for Merlin that night. He couldn't sleep. All he could think about was how close he had got to Morgana that day, yet the opportunity had slipped through his fingers. It was as if he had lost her all over again, but at the same time he felt that if he did see her again, it would not be for a good reason.

Mordred was in the castle to help Morgana achieve her destiny.

Which meant they were no longer lovers, but enemies.

And Merlin didn't think they could be the same thing at once.

Had he truly lost her forever? No, he couldn't believe it, and yet...what had the three of them been doing in the past year? The Morgana he knew could be dead...or merely sleeping, and if he got the opportunity, he could reawaken her...

But when would that opportunity come? When it did, it might be too late to save her, or Uther.

Merlin sighed, with all these thoughts going through his head, it was going to be a long night.

However, what Merlin didn't realise was how long this night was going to be.

* * *

Morgause's eyes widened as she read the small slip of paper the raven had just flown to her at her chamber window. Mordred had sent her the message as soon as he had left Merlin. The sun was just beginning to set when she received it.

"Morgause, what is it?" Said Morgana, who had just appeared behind her. She could tell the way her sister had frozen something was very wrong, and the only person who sent them messages by a raven was Mordred...

"Mordred's cover has been blown."

Morgana's breath caught in her throat, "Is he all right?"

Morgause nodded, "He'll be fine, but if we want our plan to succeed, we have no time to lose."


	7. Chapter 7

_Apologies for another slightly delayed update, but it's a particularly long chapter this time to make up for it, and my exams are almost over so hopefully updates will be coming quicker! :)_

_This chapter flicks between Morgana and Merlin's point of view. Please review! :)_

* * *

Chapter 7

The Sleepless Night

Morgana's heart was in her mouth. She couldn't believe she was back here again, she couldn't believe what she was about to do. She felt the cold blade of the dagger pressing against her leg, tucked into her belt and hidden beneath her black cloak. She looked up at the looming castle, her eyes immediately drawn to the tallest tower. Memories and fear flooded back to her of that place made tears sting her eyes.

Morgause placed a comforting hand on Morgana's shoulder, she turned round to look at her sister, face half concealed by the black hood of her black cloak. Her eyes asked Morgana if she was ready for this, if she could do this. It was a lot for Morgana to take in, but she gave a small nod, she could do this.

It didn't help that they were here again so suddenly and unexpectedly, she hardly had time to prepare. As soon as they heard from Mordred that his cover was soon to be blown (although Morgause had not mentioned it was Merlin who had found the Druid boy) Morgana found herself preparing for the journey to Camelot.

Morgause had been preparing a special spell in case Mordred found himself in danger. The spell made the two connected to each other, so if Mordred needed help Morgause could transport herself and Morgana to the Druid boy as close as possible. It was a spell not even Merlin used, and teleporting was dangerous at the best of times, but Morgause was willing to take the risk, the two of them were powerful witches, they could make the journey.

The teleportation only brought the two sisters to the edge of Camelot, and they travelled silently through the night to reach the castle. After what felt like several hours Morgana was finally there, standing before the castle, and she could hardly believe it.

Nothing could go wrong tonight. And even if it did, Camelot would face the wrath of Cenred's army, waiting at his castle for Morgause's command if the slightest thing went wrong.

Morgana could tell whatever happened this night, nothing would be the same again.

But she had her training, she had thought over these moments a thousand times. Whatever did happen that night, she was ready.

As they edged towards the castle, Morgana felt her heart sigh with relief as she heard the telepathic voice of Mordred guiding them towards the castle.

_There's a door to your left in the courtyard that will get you in the castle without being seen._

Mordred was safe, and it seemed he had done his job well.

Taking a deep breath, Morgana followed her sister into the courtyard of Camelot's castle.

* * *

_Keep going straight ahead. Be careful, there's a guard on the end of this corridor._

Merlin's eyes snapped open. He had only just started to drift off to sleep when he heard Mordred's voice in his ear, gradually growing louder. With a jolt of his heart Merlin realised he was guiding someone through the castle.

Gaius was right, Morgause and Morgana must have somehow been told about Mordred's encounter with him, and now they had brought their plans forward.

That could mean Morgana was in the castle.

But that also meant that someone was going to try and kill the King.

Merlin leapt out of bed, suddenly wide awake, trying to stop panic from taking over his mind. At first he didn't know what to do, he just knew he had to do something. His heart was pounding, his hands were shaking and he felt like his lungs were about to explode. All that was going through his head was that he had to stop them before it was too late.

_You're almost there._ Mordred whispered again.

Wherever Morgana or her sister, or perhaps both, were going, they were reaching their destination.

If they were truly planning to kill the King this very night, where would Uther be at this time of day?

Asleep and defenceless in his chamber, no one would know that he was in any danger. Mordred could guide Morgause and Morgana around the castle, making sure they avoided all the guards, they could kill Uther and no one would even realise until the morning. He had to stop them.

Before he thought of anything else, not even thinking of waking up Gaius, Merlin ran out of his chamber, and rushed to the King.

* * *

Morgana felt like a ghost, re-walking the steps of a past life, of an old memory. The corridor was dark and silent as she and her sister crept quietly down it. Thankfully Mordred had helped them avoid any guards that may be patrolling the many corridors at night, and continue leading them to Uther's chambers. By this time he would be in bed and sleeping, totally unaware of who was approaching his room, and what fate would await him.

Morgana could feel herself shaking, but she wasn't sure if she was trembling from the cold or fear. She hid it from Morgause though, whose eyes were narrowed as she concentrated hard on the short yet deadly journey ahead of them, preparing herself for any guards who might bump into them on the way, but so far they were safe.

_You're almost there_, Mordred whispered comfortingly in Morgana and Morgause's ears.

Morgana tried to remember a time when she was young, and would bound up and down these old stone corridors of the castle, light pouring in from the window on a summer's day, without a care in the world.

But she couldn't tell if this was a fading memory, or a story she made up in her head to protect herself from the fear and loneliness she had when she was a child.

The man who made her live in fear, who made her lonely, and let hundreds of other people just like her suffer through their lives, was about to receive her vengeance.

_Turn right, be careful, there's a guard at the end of this corridor, be very quiet. The first door on the left is the King's chambers._

Morgana steadied her trembling hands, and turned into the next corridor.

* * *

_Turn right, be careful, there's a guard at the end of this corridor, be very quiet. The first door on the left is the King's chambers._

Merlin sprinted through the castle, desperate to reach Uther before Morgana did. But he was running out of time, she was almost there.

A figure suddenly stepped out in front of Merlin, and he almost ran into him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Demanded the rough voice of an angry guard, looking down at the manservant with suspicion in his eyes.

"The King, the King's in danger!" Merlin panted, "get help!" He commanded.

The guard would not usually listen to the babblings of a servant, but he could see the desperation in Merlin's face and didn't need much more persuasion. He didn't even allow himself time to question how the boy would know if the King was in danger, he could not afford take the risk.

He rushed off to raise the alarm, while Merlin continued to run to Uther's chambers.

* * *

Morgana looked down at the sleeping King. She couldn't believe she was standing there, staring down at him. Uther, her father, suddenly looked very old and fragile. He wasn't how she remembered him, it was as if he had aged ten years while she had gone away, the pain and stress of his life was etched onto his face, but as he slept he looked at peace.

She froze. How could she do this? He was just a human being, in fact he was more than that, Uther was her father, did he really deserve death?

"You must do it now sister, before our time runs out," Morgause whispered beside her, Morgana had almost forgotten she was there, in the darkness, with her.

Did Uther really deserve to die?

She had spent the last year of her life preparing for one thing - to kill the King of Camelot, after all, it was her destiny. But was it possible for destinies to be wrong? She didn't want to commit murder.

But Morgause had told her, this wasn't murder, this was justice.

Justice for the people Uther had murdered, justice for all the people he had done wrong, including his own daughter.

Looking old and frail does not take away the crimes of your past, and as Morgana continued to stare down at his face she remembered the cold eyes of her father gazing down at her as she begged again and again to have freedom, to leave her tower, to go outside, just for a day!

But he said no, every time he denied her freedom, and looked at her as if she was a monster. She believed she was the monster, she lived in fear of him and herself, she hated herself as much as she hated him. All because of him.

She was not the monster, the monster was Uther, and he deserved to die.

How many more people would he kill if she let him continue to live? Who would speak out for those people who he had already killed in cold blood? If she decided not to kill him now, then she and Morgause would be captured, and they would be the next to die.

An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a life for a life.

Uther never gave anyone mercy, not even his own daughter, he imprisoned her and then hunted her like an animal. He deserved no mercy.

How many people had he made live in fear of themselves, just as she did? She knew the pain of that reality, no one deserved it. The only person who did, was Uther, and he did not, he believed what he was doing was right, and he would never change.

It was her destiny for a reason, hundreds of people deserved to have justice. She deserved to have justice.

This was not murder, this was justice, this was destiny.

Morgana no longer saw the face of her father, she saw the face of a monster.

A year ago there would have been a Morgana who was willing to forgive, who would have thrown down the knife and walked away.

But that Morgana was long gone.

With a deep breath, Morgana pulled out her dagger, and raised the blade above her head, directly over Uther's chest.

* * *

Merlin reached Uther's chamber, and his heart stopped to see the door standing open, and deadly silence had set over the place. He had arrived too late, and the guard had not yet been able to get help. Merlin froze as through the darkness he saw two figures standing before Uther's bed, one raising a dagger above her head. The dagger he had given to her as a gift, to try and protect herself, to make her feel safe.

Merlin only had time to cry out as the figure plunged the dagger into Uther's chest.

* * *

Without thinking, Morgana made the final, deadly blow. She struck her dagger down with as much force as she could muster, stabbing the King of Camelot through the chest, killing him with a single blow.

But the King didn't die straight away. He woke up with a jolt, gasping for air, a look of horror on his face. He knew what was happening to him, he knew he was dying.

Uther turned his head slightly and looked up at Morgana. His eyes were filled with a mixture of surprise, sadness, and perhaps a little understanding and forgiveness, before he slipped away.

Someone behind Morgana let out a cry of horror.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The King's Killer

The cry of pain and despair rang through the King's silent chamber. Morgana pulled out the dagger and her and Morgause whipped around to find Merlin standing there, staring at them, wide eyed with shock. Morgana too was surprised to find him there, she had assumed Merlin was still living in Camelot, but knew little else and assumed she wouldn't get the chance to see him as she fulfilled her destiny, so she had pushed him out of her mind as best she could as she concentrated on killing Uther.

Yet here Merlin was, standing in the King's chamber in the middle of the night, staring at her, horrified.

He had known she was going to be there, but by the look on his face she assumed he didn't realise what she and her sister had been planning to do.

On the contrary, Merlin knew perfectly well why she was there, he just couldn't believe she had actually killed Uther. It hadn't sunk in yet that the King was dead, but what was worse who had dealt him the deadly blow, who was now holding the dagger in her hand, the only sound was drops of blood dropping from the dagger onto the floor.

And he had come too late, he didn't have time to save Uther or Morgana from their terrible fate.

What was going to happen now?

Merlin felt like he had been staring at Morgana for hours, not sure what to say, do or even think. Morgana felt the same way, even Morgause was surprised to see the manservant standing there, and at first wasn't quite sure what to do next. But in reality the three had only been staring at each other for a few seconds, before the guard who Merlin had sent to get help, stormed into the chamber with three other guards, destroying the shocked silence.

"What's going on here? Get out!" Shouted the guard Merlin had talked too, he had clearly decided he was the one to be the hero in this situation and get rid of the intruders. But he never considered that the King was actually dead.

Not until he saw the motionless body through the darkness, Morgana's bloody dagger and everyone's shocked faces.

There was a feeling in the air as well, the feeling of death.

"What have you done?" He whispered to the witches.

Morgause turned to Morgana at that moment, "As we practiced sister," she said. Morgana nodded.

"No you don't!" Merlin roared, as Morgause raised her hand and threw a ball of fire at the three guards.

With a bright blue flash he knocked the fireball of its cause, and it collided with the wall, leaving large, black scorch marks.

The sight of magic made the four guards panic even more, but the leader turned to one of the others, "Raise the alarm!" He commanded. The guard he spoke to nodded and fled from the room, as the three other guards drew their swords. "Surrender or die!"The guard yelled, his focus more on Morgause and Morgana than Merlin, despite him using magic too.

Of course the two sisters did not back down. This time Morgana directed a bolt of lightning at the guards, but Merlin was prepared for them to attack, and once again was able to divert the strike at the wall.

Morgause yelled with anger, things were going so well until this manservant turned up! How did he know they would be here? Another fireball, but this time directed at Merlin. He wasn't as prepared this time, and was forced to duck to avoid the flying flames.

At that point the three guards charged at Morgana and Morgause. One was thrown against the wall by Morgause's magic, and slumped to the ground, unconscious. The other went for Morgana, who defended herself with the still blood-stained dagger. However with a flash of gold from Merlin's eyes the dagger flew from Morgana's hand, she cried out in frustration as it clattered to the ground, but had not time to pick it up again. Instead she fought the soldier with nothing but her bare hands and magic. For a moment Merlin thought he had put Morgana in danger, but the witch easily knocked the sword from the guard's hand with magic and knocked him off his feet with a punch to the face and kick to the leg. This was not the Morgana he remembered, who was strong enough to knock down a Camelot guard. Morgause had just enough time to dodge down and pick up the dagger.

There was just one guard standing now, who was clearly panicking. The sight of three sorcerers fighting each other, two trying to kill his fellows and the other trying to protect them had left him frozen to the spot. He had not been trained for something like this. So he did nothing but stand and stare, horrified, holding his sword tightly in his hand as Morgause advanced on him.

"No!" Merlin yelled, leaping in front of the guard and trying to throw Morgause back by using magic. But she saw it coming this time, and with a simple flick of her wrist Merlin suddenly found himself thrown into the air, and smashed against the stone wall.

He lay there, stunned, for a few moments, unaware of what was going on around him. He came to just to hear the warning bell ringing through his ears, the last guard lying curled up and motionless on the ground, while the others moaned in pain, and the swish of a black cloak as Morgause and Morgana fled from the room.

Merlin briefly wondered how he was going to get out of the situation when one of the guards recovered and told the Prince that his manservant had used magic in front of him. But he felt like that didn't matter anymore.

The King was dead, the people who had committed the crime were going to simply walk out of the castle, the warning bells of Camelot were ringing but help would come too late.

Merlin could not let them escape without any justice, he could not let the last time he might ever see Morgana end like this.

All these thoughts went through Merlin's mind within seconds as he managed to pull himself to his feet, left the King's chamber and ran after Morgana and Morgause.

* * *

_So, the King is now dead...did it come as a surprise to you or was it expected? What do you think Merlin and Morgana are going to do now? What are they feeling?_

_Apologies for the __shorter chapter this time, and it was an action chapter, I'm so bad at writing fight scenes! If anyone has any tips on how to write an exciting action scene please let me know!_

_Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter all the same, please review :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hope you enjoy the chapter, reviews much appreciated :)_

* * *

Chapter 9

The Trap

Merlin raced down the corridor, his heart thumping, his only thought and focus was to stop the two people who were running just in front of him, black cloaks and hair billowing behind them. He was too slow to save Uther, he was not going to make any more mistakes. He couldn't let them get out of the castle, he couldn't let them escape. They didn't even stop to fight him, they just wanted to get out, but he was willing to fight.

Suddenly, Mordred appeared from round a corner, blocking Merlin from reaching Morgause and Morgana. He was so surprised to find the Druid boy suddenly standing in front of him that he skidded to a halt. The two sisters also stopped and turned to see what had happened, and saw Mordred standing before Merlin, staring at him intently.

"You can stop him Mordred!" Morgause cried out, realising this was an opportunity for the Druid boy to show his promise and dedication to their cause, to demonstrate how powerful he could be. "Stop him!"

But Mordred did nothing. He just stared intently at Merlin, who wondered why the boy had not yet reacted. Surely he would want an opportunity like this to strike him down?

Mordred turned around and looked at Morgana, before turning back and gazing at Merlin. The last time he had seen the two together they were in love, they were happy. But now there was pain and desperation in their eyes. Merlin had begged him for information about Morgana, and although Morgana said nothing Mordred could tell she missed him terribly. They still loved each other, but they had been torn apart, and now they were enemies. What would they do when Merlin finally caught up with Morgana? Kill each other, even though neither could truly deny what was felt in their heart?

Mordred may only be a child, but there was a lot more to him that meets the eye, and he understood what had happened.

This wasn't right, neither of them deserved this, because he could see how they had once felt about each other. It wasn't fair that they had been pulled apart in such a way.

And Mordred felt he was the one who had done it, because he didn't trust Merlin, he allowed Morgause to break Morgana's heart. He should have never let that happen to the person he loved like a mother.

Whatever happened next, he would not be responsible for any of the damage, he would have no part in their battle.

So Mordred did not fight Merlin, instead he walked away from the three sorcerers without a word. He walked straight past Merlin and left them behind, head down, not even looking back.

"Mordred!" Morgause cried out after the boy as she watched one of the few people she had trusted walking away from them, disappearing at the end of the corridor.

Everything was falling apart now, but they still had a chance to escape, they still had a plan, and the throne of Camelot was still in Morgause's sight.

She seized her sister's hand and started running again, Merlin immediately picked up the pursuit once more. "You know what to do," Morgause whispered to Morgana, who had said nothing about Mordred's mysterious behaviour, but Morgause could tell she was equally as shocked. She looked into her sister's eyes and nodded in understanding.

"Split up!" Morgause cried out suddenly, just as they reached the end of a corridor which went into two directions. Morgana went right, Morgause went left.

Merlin hesitated for a moment when he saw the sisters take different directions, but as Morgause had assumed, there was only one person he would run after.

Merlin turned right, and headed for Morgana.

He was catching up with her, when once again someone stepped in Merlin's way, pulling him to an abrupt halt.

But this time, it was Arthur. The dishevelled Prince was still in his night clothes, his eyes were wide, confused and desperate, and he clutched a sword in his hand. Merlin assumed the warning bell had woken him.

"Merlin!" Arthur cried out, as if he had only just noticed his manservant was standing there, he didn't take time to question what Merlin was doing up in the castle in the middle of the night. "A guard said...he said the King is dead." He choked out his words, his face full of disbelief and pain. He was in shock that his father had been murdered. Merlin couldn't imagine how the Prince was feeling, because he was no longer a Prince, he was a King, and the whole world had just come crushing down on his shoulders in the middle of the night with the death of his father.

"I know, I'm, I'm so sorry Arthur." Merlin couldn't think of anything else. He desperately wanted to comfort his friend, but he didn't know what to say, or what to do that could help heal the situation.

Arthur took a deep breath, "It's all right, I just...I have to find who did this!" He cried out suddenly, brandishing his sword. "Did you see who they were Merlin, do you have any idea where they might have gone?"

Merlin pointed down the corridor, where Morgana had fled, "One went that way," he said. He didn't think about what might happen if Arthur ran into his long lost childhood friend, he was more concerned about catching his father's killers.

Arthur nodded, and both he and Merlin ran after Morgana. For a few minutes she had disappeared from sight, but they started to catch up with her. Merlin caught sight of a flurry of black robes disappearing into a chamber.

"That way!" Merlin pointed to the chamber. They swiftly followed after her.

Morgana was standing in the middle of the empty chamber, as Merlin and Arthur stormed in. They hesitated when they saw her, she didn't react, she didn't try to fight, she just stood there, staring at them. She looked surprised to see Arthur there, who stared at her, utterly confused. He knew who she was, and yet he didn't. This was a face he had never seen before, yet a voice was screaming in the back of his head told him he knew who she was.

Now they were face to face, Merlin felt a burning anger running through his veins. He had believed Morgana would never commit such a crime, and yet he had just chased her through the castle because he had watched her murder the King. He believed she was a better person than that, but it seemed he was wrong, and it made him want to cry out in rage. He glared at Morgana, as if daring her to say something, but she remained silent.

It was Arthur in the end who found the sense to do something, he pointed his sword at Morgana, trying to ignore his slightly shaking hand. "Who are you? Surrender!" He cried.

"Oh I don't think she's going to do that Arthur." Said a calm voice behind him. "Because I think she has you exactly where we want you."

Merlin and Arthur turned to see Morgause standing behind them, just before the entrance to the chamber, a smirk on her face.

It was then Merlin realised they had been pulled into a trap. Why else would Morgana choose to run into a chamber with no way out? To make sure him and Arthur had no way out. Now they were surrounded by two witches, killers, one of them blocking their only way to escape.

Arthur's eyes widened at the sight of the strange blond woman, who he had remembered had come to the castle once looking for someone called Morgana, his childhood friend.

Was the person he had just chased into the chamber, Morgana?

Morgause even knew the name of his manservant, as her dark eyes turned their attention to him now, and with a cruel smile she asked, "Any last words Merlin?"

Merlin held his head high, his eyes as cold as stone, giving nothing away, because he had not given up the fight yet. "Yes," he said surprisingly calmly, "never lead me into a trap." He raised his hand.

Suddenly, there was a great rumble, like thunder, and the floor starting shaking. Dust fell from the ceiling, and then at the entrance of the chamber the ceiling itself began to crumble, boulders tumbled down to the ground, blocking Morgause's way to get to the three people inside.

"No!" She cried out, over the great rumbling and crashing of stone, when she realised what was happening, but by then it was too late. The entrance to the chamber was blocked with a mass of stone and dust.

Silence descended on the room now as Merlin realised what he had done.

He had trapped himself in a room with Morgana, the woman who had just killed the King of Camelot, and Arthur, his best friend whose father Morgana had killed, and who was staring at his manservant with horror, as he had just revealed his magic.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Truth

Arthur stared at the two people in front of him, bewildered, as despite everything that had happened, they began arguing with each other. When the dust had cleared and Morgana saw they were well and truly trapped in the room, she turned on Merlin.

"What did you do that for!" She screamed at him, her face suddenly transformed into one filled with rage, like a snarling predator who had discovered its prey was willing to fight back.

"Well I'm sorry if I don't want to be the second person murdered tonight, especially at the hands of your sister!" Merlin yelled back, also now blinded by fury, the two of them seemed to have forgotten Arthur was in the room with them.

"Don't you say one word against my sister, she is twice the person you will ever be!" Morgana snapped back.

Her anger was made worse when Merlin laughed. "In what way?"

"For a start, she would never betray me, she would never abandon me!" Morgana said between gritted teeth, her fists clenching and eyes burning with rage.

"No, she would just turn you into a killing machine instead!"

"ENOUGH!"

Morgana was about to respond to Merlin, when Arthur's roar silenced them both. This had become too much for the Prince. His father had been murdered by a woman who he was becoming certain of he had met before, but she had given no explanation for why she had killed the King. And now it turned out that Merlin, impossibly, had magic, and caused it to trap the three of them in the same room. Yet the two people were acting as if they had known each other for years, and that it was no surprise Merlin had magic.

Arthur had had enough. He pointed his sword at the two of them.

He took a deep breath, "I have seen enough to justify killing you two on the spot, but instead I am going to give you a chance to tell me what is happening." He turned to Morgana, "you will tell me who you are and how you came to be here and you," he now looked at Merlin, "will tell me how it's possible for _you _to have magic."

It then hit Merlin what he had done. After years of keeping his magic secret, he had revealed it right in front of Arthur in a split second, who had enough on his plate to cope with that night. He had made a huge mistake revealing his magic, and it could well lead to the death of him if he wasn't careful.

It was then that Morgana turned on Arthur. "I knew you would become as bad as your father. You would really kill Merlin just for having magic? You are foolish for not noticing sooner, and you would kill me, when you do not even know my name? My name is Morgana Pendragon. I was once your friend, long ago, but then your father..._our _father, made you think I had died from an illness, when really he had locked me away like a traitor, and I was imprisoned for the simple and innocent crime of having magic."

Arthur was so shocked he almost dropped his sword. So it was her, it was his childhood friend. He could picture her clearly now, when he had known her as a child, so long ago. They teased each other, they rode together, they argued with each other and they had fun together. Now that girl had become a grown woman, standing in front of him with hands on her hips and a smirk on her face, and blood on her hands.

"I tried...I tried to tell you about her Arthur, but you never listened," Merlin shook his head, a great sadness now in his eyes.

And Arthur remembered that too, Merlin trying to tell him about his long lost friend who had been dead for years, but he thought it was a cruel joke. When Morgause appeared he had questioned whether she might be still alive, but he couldn't believe his father would lie in such a way, he continued to believe his ward had died as a child.

But she had never died, his father had lied to him. And what was worse, she called Uther her father too, she called herself Pendragon.

How could that be possible?

At any other time, Arthur would have been furious at his father, but now Uther was dead. He couldn't storm into the Great Hall, demanding answers. Morgana had stopped the King from answering any of his questions. How could he be angry at his own father, who had died this very night by the hands of this woman?

He couldn't, but that made Arthur even more confused. He felt dizzy, he wanted to lie down, he wanted to wake up and realise the whole thing was a terrible dream.

But he had a horrible feeling what was happening around him was very real.

And what made the situation worse, was the betrayal.

Merlin's betrayal.

"What my father did to you as a child may have been wrong, but now you are a traitor to the crown, and _you_," he pointed his sword at Merlin, "you were my friend Merlin, I trusted you, and you betrayed me, all along, you had _magic_?" Tears stung his eyes, for hurt caused by a friend was a lot worse than that caused by a stranger.

"Please Arthur," Merlin said desperately, "try to understand, I couldn't tell you, the King would have me killed. Believe me I only used my magic to protect you, I never wanted you to find out this way, I was going to tell you when the time was right..."

"So you've used magic _before_?" Arthur now felt so ashamed, a complete fool, how could he not notice his own manservant had magic? He may well have used magic in front of him a hundred times, as if he was mocking Arthur's stupidity.

Morgana in the meantime, was looking slightly amused by the whole thing. Merlin could see her smirking face out of the corner of his eye, and saw this was not his Morgana, his Morgana would try to help the situation, not laugh at it. "Really, you had no _hint_ of his magic for all these years? And Merlin, you were so cowardly you couldn't even tell him?" She said.

Merlin glared at Morgana, but Arthur spoke first. "You are not helping your situation! Count yourself lucky I haven't run you through!" He snapped. Merlin could see this wasn't Arthur either, but Arthur wasn't thinking straight. "And how do you two know each other?" He demanded.

"Arthur, please, calm down," Merlin said gently. He could see something inside Arthur had changed, he believed he had been betrayed by his best friend, and everything that was said made the situation worse and worse. If he wanted to get out of here and not find himself being dragged to the prison cells, or perhaps even have to avoid the swing of Arthur's sword, they couldn't do it by shouting, by arguing.

This was his chance, maybe his only chance, to explain everything.

"I swear Arthur, I never used magic against you, and I didn't want to do anything to hurt you. Yes, me and Morgana do know each other, and it's my fault she's standing here, but if you just let me, I can tell you everything, right from the start."

Morgana stared at Merlin, she had not expected him to confess that her being here was his fault. Was it because he was regretting letting her out of the tower, or because he regretted abandoning her in the wood? Either way, if she let Merlin talk, she might find out, so she remained silent.

Arthur didn't know who to trust anymore, part of him didn't believe Merlin's words, but the other part of him remembered what a good friend he had been over the years, and the sincerity in his eyes told him he should give the sorcerer a chance. So he sighed, lowered his sword, and nodded.

* * *

Morgause pounded against the stone boulders, bruising her hands and breaking her nails, desperate to break into the room, but of course it was no use. She could hear shouting from inside the chamber, but their words were muffled. She feared for Morgana, she had no way of knowing what might be happening to her sister in there. She was worried for herself as well, how long before the whole of Camelot's guards came charging towards her? But these thoughts were making Morgause panic, and not helping her break into the chamber.

She tried to use magic, but soon realised simple spells would not shift this rubble. Merlin was more powerful than Morgause thought, but she reminded herself she was more powerful too. If Morgana held on, she could reach her sister. It would take time, but she was powerful enough to smash these boulders apart to get into the chamber.

Then she would be able to kill the Prince, and that irritating manservant of his, and her and her sister would have a whole Kingdom to rule, together.

Morgause took a deep breath, and concentrated on the task in hand.

* * *

_Not the most eventful chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same :) At last Arthur will be able to learn the truth! But will they have enough time before Morgause breaks into the chamber...? _


	11. Chapter 11

_Apologies for the delayed update, hope you enjoy the chapter, reviews much appreciated :)_

* * *

Chapter 11

The Story of the Star-Crossed Lovers

Merlin sat down, and began to tell a story to his two listeners. It felt like a fairy tale, a fantasy created by a child dreaming of a different world. Only it was not a work on fiction, every word he said was true, and that was what Arthur found the hardest to grasp, how his best friend could keep such secrets of his life from him.

Merlin wasn't sure how long it took him to tell the story, time stopped as he became the story teller, but he told them everything, forgetting of the danger outside the blocked chamber door, which was trying desperately to break through his magic and get in.

His tale began with a young boy, whose father who the child never met was a Dragonlord, and a mother who loved her son dearly but feared his strange behaviour, the way he could make things move without touching them, the way his eyes sometimes flooded with gold. As the boy grew older, his magic became more powerful, and therefore he started to get into more trouble. The villagers grew suspicious, they would not accept a boy with magic.

So in the end the boy's mother sent her child away to his uncle in Camelot, hoping that he would be happy and safe there, and his uncle would be someone who would be able to help him with his strange yet powerful gift.

Merlin made a point to say that the uncle should not be blamed for keeping the boy's secret away from others, including the King of Camelot. Despite the danger he took in his bumbling, clumsy nephew who was causing trouble from the very first day he walked into the Kingdom and treated him like a child of his own.

The boy soon discovered that there was more to him than just having magic, he had a destiny, a role to help the Prince of Camelot, Arthur, become the greatest King of all and unite the lands of Albion. The boy soon found himself as the Prince's manservant, after a rough start the two became unlikely companions, and soon Arthur became the best friend the boy had ever had. It destroyed him inside to think he had to keep such a secret from his closest friends, but he had no choice if he wanted to survive and fulfil his destiny and continue to protect the Prince.

Things were going well for about a year, the manservant would serve Arthur, keeping his magic a close guarded secret as he helped keep the Prince safe and prevent Camelot being taken from all manner of people and magical beasts.

But then things changed forever, when the boy went into the tallest tower.

The boy had always been intrigued by that tower, wondering why no one went in there, why it was locked, and when he saw a face by the window and stories of a ghost, he suddenly became determined to discover the tower's secret, if there was one.

So on a fateful night the boy went into the tallest tower, and found the most beautiful woman in the world.

Morgana was surprised by this part of the story, she had never heard how Merlin saw her through his own eyes, or how he now felt about meeting her, but now she knew. He was shocked to find a girl locked in the tower, afraid of the boy who had suddenly appeared on her doorstep. But he was more shocked by how her presence filled the room, and her beauty.

It didn't take long for the two of them to become friends, they were two souls lost in a world of danger and fear because they both had magic, something they were born with, something they couldn't help having. But the boy showed the girl that there was nothing to be afraid of, and their shared secret drew them closer together.

However the boy made mistakes, he was told meeting this girl was a bad idea, and he wasn't there to protect her when creatures attacked her tower one night. He had never forgiven himself for those foolish mistakes, because he had begun to love the girl in the tallest tower, and was unaware of the repercussions all his small mistakes would add up to be.

One day, the girl persuaded the boy to help her escape from the tower, captivated by love, he agreed and without looking back they ran away together.

It wouldn't take long before the King who had locked the girl away found out she was missing, so the couple had to run for the border. The boy also couldn't help but wonder if he had made a mistake, he only realised after he had fled from the castle how he had abandoned the Prince Arthur, his best friend who he was meant to protect. But he didn't tell the girl this, because he loved her and would do anything for her, so they kept on running.

In the end they decided to find a Druid settlements in the woods of another Kingdom, but by the time they reached it they found the place abandoned. The Druids had been attacked by the very King they were trying to flee from, and the only two people left alive in the wood was a Druid boy and a young woman who called herself Morgause.

The girl got along well with Morgause and the Druid child, while the boy found her harder to trust. He had been warned to beware of the strangers he would meet on this journey, and now the girl wanted to live with them in a wood. He didn't feel safe, but the one he loved wanted to stay, so he stayed with her.

But from the moment the couple met Morgause, things started to go downhill.

"No," Morgana interrupted suddenly, she didn't like the way the story was going now. "Morgause has nothing to be blamed for. You're the one who abandoned us in the woods Merlin, even though you promised you wouldn't. Morgause was the one who promised to stay with me, and she did."

But Merlin shook his head sadly. "No Morgana, Morgause lied to you. She wanted the four of us to get on, she really did, but when she told the boy her plan, to kill the King of Camelot, he refused to help her, he did not want to kill the King. So Morgause had to find a way to get rid of him."

Tears stung Morgana's eyes, she couldn't believe the words Merlin was saying, she refused to believe them. "You're lying!" She snapped.

But Merlin shook his head once more, and this time his eyes burned with anger and frustration. "I know how much you care about her Morgana, so I would not lie about her in such a way. I promise you what I say it true Did you never question how suddenly I had disappeared that day? How I didn't even come to say goodbye, I never gave an explanation, even though I loved you? Because you know I loved you, I still do, with all my heart, despite what you've become. You've changed Morgana, you're a stranger to me now, but I look into your eyes and I still see the woman I loved, and you loved me too, I know you did. I would not abandon you without good reason, after all we had gone through. I thought Camelot was under attack, that it was being destroyed by magical beasts, so I felt forced to go back. I left Morgause a letter to give to you, to tell you that I loved you and I would come back, but I couldn't let my I had abandoned friends die. I'm guessing Morgause never gave you the letter. I realised the mistake I had made when I returned to Camelot and found no destruction, no death, no monsters. I had been tricked, and when I went back to the woods where I had left you, you had disappeared."

Morgana shook her head vigorously, tears rolling down her cheeks, because she couldn't comprehend what Merlin was saying. She had thought all along Merlin was the one who had betrayed her, not Morgause, her sister who had always been there for her.

Yet it made sense. She knew Merlin loved her, she had convinced herself during the past year that he never had, but deep down she knew the truth, and his story and the look in his eyes confirmed her suspicions. He had always loved her, as much as she had loved him. Why then would he have gone away without an explanation, without saying goodbye? After all they had been through together, Merlin had just wanted her to be free, Morgause was the one who wanted her to fulfil a destiny, which had turned her into a killer.

The look of horror on Merlin's face as he saw Morgana stab the heart of the King of Camelot, yet he still claimed to love her despite everything, but she could also see the disappointment in his eyes. He had never wanted her to become like this.

She loved Merlin, Mordred and Morgause with all her heart, but now she didn't know who to trust.

Why else would Mordred turn away when he had been told to attack Merlin, if he had not realised he had made a mistake working with Morgause?

Arthur watched even more confused than his sister, as Morgana stared at Merlin. She stopped crying as she looked into his eyes and realised what a terrible mistake she might have made in the past year. But who could she truly trust?

"Merlin-" Morgana began, she wasn't sure what she was going to say, what she could say to him that would somehow heal the situation and help her see the true story of who had really betrayed her the day her heart broke, but she never got the chance.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking and there was a great rumble like thunder. Arthur, Morgana and Merlin all turned to the doorway of the chamber, where the boulders were suddenly shaking and splitting apart, falling away from the entrance until there was nothing left but dust.

And Morgause, standing at the entrance, dagger in hand, a smirk on her face.


	12. Chapter 12

_Woo a quick update, and an extra long chapter too! :D Surprised by how fast I managed to write this up, so I hope you like it :)_

* * *

Chapter 12

The Dagger

Morgause strode into the room, while its three occupants could find little more to do than stand and stare at her. For Arthur the sight of the witch was helping him piece together the parts of his friend and sister's life that he had missed, but for Morgana, it tore her apart.

Morgause could see the confusion in Morgana's eyes, something had changed her while she had been in this room. But she would not let these men take her sister from her. Morgause held out a hand, in the other she still held her sister's dagger. "Come Morgana, forget the lies these people have told you. They only wish to deceive you so they can take their revenge upon you for killing the King. We can still defeat them, together."

"Leave her alone!" Merlin growled, he wasn't sure what he was planning to do as he advanced upon Morgause, but with a simple flick of her outstretched hand she pushed him back against the stone wall of the chamber.

Morgana stared as her lover grunted with pain as his head smacked against the stone wall, but he stayed standing, his eyes determined. Arthur also now held his sword ready in his hand. He wasn't sure how many enemies he was facing in this room, but he knew Morgause was one of them.

However before either men could attack Morgause, Morgana turned to them. "No," she said desperately yet firmly. "Please, don't fight, I will not let any more blood be shed today!" She looked down at Morgause's still outstretched hand, but she did not take it. "And I fear if I walk away with you, yet more blood will be spilt. I've fulfilled my destiny sister, surely no more people deserve to die?"

Morgause stared at Morgana as if she had just announced she was with child. What had they said to her while she had been trapped in this room to make her think like this? She was clearly confused, torn between her sister, her brother and her lover. Morgause needed her to see once more it was her sister who had always been there and will always stand by her side and could help her become one of the most powerful witches of all time. "But sister, I have greater plans for the two of us that reach beyond your destiny!" She appealed, this was not the time for her to reveal her plans to Morgana, but she feared if she didn't she might lose her sister forever. "Cenred has offered me his army, we have a Kingdom without a King, and a King's daughter who has every right to the throne. Don't you see? If you take my hand, Camelot could be ours!"

But Morgana shook her head. "I never wanted Camelot, that was your dream sister. I only wanted justice, where is justice in that?"

"We can bring freedom back to our people if we take Camelot!" Said Morgause, "I did it all for you sister, everything. I want to see you sitting on that throne, that is where you truly belong. You could be a great Queen, and I would never leave your side."

"No," Merlin suddenly said. He and Arthur had remained standing where they were, obeying Morgana's wish for them not to attack, but at the same time they desperately wanted to do something. "The people of Camelot can gain their freedom without a usurper, Arthur is not his father, if he was he would have killed us already! But he gave us a chance, he's giving you a chance because you are still standing. What do you and Morgana know about ruling a Kingdom? Without the proper training you could lead Camelot to ruins! Is that what you really want?"

"Don't you dare call my sister a usurper! She has every right to the throne and will be a great ruler!" Morgause snapped, for a moment losing her temper. Merlin just had enough time to duck to avoid a fireball flying in his direction. He prepared himself for a counter attack.

"No!" Morgana cried out quickly, if she did not do something someone in this room she loved will die. She turned back to Morgause, roughly pushing away her outstretched arm which was now directed at Merlin. When she spoke again this time it was firmly and with authority. "Please sister, enough of your triumphant words about glory and success. Merlin has taken the time to tell me the truth, now it's your turn. I cannot rule a Kingdom with my sister if she will continue to lie to me."

Morgana had never spoken to Morgause in such a way, and it took her by surprise. But then she started to grow angry again, and she pointed the dagger at Merlin. "_Merlin_? He abandoned you Morgana, no word he says would tell the truth. He's trying to deceive you so he can tear us apart. Don't let him have the pleasure, I know where you truly belong, on the throne of Camelot, and that is no lie."

But Morgana shook her head, "Enough!" She suddenly snapped, pushing the dagger away from Merlin. "The _truth_ Morgause. I want the truth from you, not if Merlin is telling a lie, not if I am a rightful Queen, I want to hear you tell the _truth_."

A shiver of fear went down Morgause's spine as she saw the determined and unforgiving look in her sister's eyes. She had convinced herself what she was doing for Morgana was the right thing, but that didn't necessarily mean she had told the truth. However she tried not to show her worry of what Morgana's questions might reveal, she could still win back her sister. "Of course, what would truth would you like me to tell?"

Morgana took a deep breath, "When Merlin left the wood, did he leave me a letter?"

At first Morgause didn't answer, this was not a question she was expecting. She thought she would be able to tell her sister the truth, but now...

"Did Merlin leave me a letter?" Morgana demanded.

Morgause hesitated, "No."

"You're a liar!" Merlin burst out, furious. For a moment Arthur thought he would have to hold his friend back to stop him attacking Morgause.

But Morgana held up a hand to silence him. She could see in Morgause's eyes, she was telling a lie. "Please sister, all I want is the truth. Did he leave me a letter?"

Morgause hesitated again, but this time she gave in. "Yes," she sighed, "he did."

"And you destroyed it?"

Again Morgause hesitated.

"Did you destroy it?" Morgana repeated, unable to hide the anger in her own voice now.

"For you Morgana, I destroyed it for you!" Morgause pleaded, "You cannot move forward if you cling onto the past, I wanted you to succeed in your destiny, he would only hold you back..."

Morgana ignored the words of her sister, she had turned her attention back to Merlin. "So it's true...you did love me, you didn't want to leave me? After all this time, you did promise to come back to me?" She muttered.

Merlin nodded. "And I still do love you Morgana, despite everything. I never wanted to abandon you, I never meant to do anything to hurt you. Leaving the woods was a mistake in the first place, but I had hoped the letter would allow you to understand how I could not abandon my friends when they were in danger. But I had been deceived."

Morgana felt herself stumble a little. She was in shock. The past whole year of her life had been a lie.

And she had lived with the person who had lied to her in the first place, who kept the lie alive, who allowed her heart to remain broken when all that time, Merlin had still loved her.

There was a long pause. The three other occupants in the room waited, holding their breath, as Morgana tried to work out who she could really trust. The brother she never knew, the man who had loved her yet still left her, or the sister who claimed to do everything for her, but still lied to her broken heart.

From the moment she had taken Merlin's hand and they had run to the border, there only was one answer.

Morgana stepped away from Morgause, her eyes as cold as stone as her heart broke for another one she loved, and she moved to stand beside Merlin. "I'm sorry, sister. But I never wanted to kill, I never wanted the throne of Camelot. Those were your dreams Morgause, dreams you should not have thrust upon me and lied to me to get to them. You knew I loved Merlin, and yet you let me suffer thinking he had betrayed me."

There was a pause. Morgause just stared at her sister, who she realised she had just lost forever, because she had not told the truth from the start, because she had not been able to rescue her from the tower in the first place.

Because of one stupid, nosy, annoying, irritating sorcerer, who was nothing more than a manservant.

Suddenly, Morgause could feel rage building up inside her, such anger she had not felt before at the loss of her sister. The blood in her veins boiled with fury, and her finger nails dug into her hands as she clenched them into fists. She breathed through her nostrils like an angry bull ready to charge. Her eyes burned with hatred.

For the first time, Morgana felt afraid of her sister. She silently placed herself between Morgause and Merlin. She could tell Morgause was in a mood to kill, and she would blame the manservant, but she refused to let any more blood be spilt. Morgause still had Morgana's dagger in her hand.

However, although Morgause was in the mood to kill, her aim was not directed at Merlin.

She turned to Arthur.

"Fine," she growled, like an angry wolf getting ready to slaughter its prey. Arthur himself was surprised to find her dark eyes suddenly turned towards him. He thought his presence had been forgotten about after Morgause had entered the room, and now he wasn't sure how to react. Morgause however had not forgotten, and she knew how much the Prince meant to the manservant too. "I may have lost my sister, but I will not lose Camelot. I have an army on my side, I will not let you defeat me. I will let my people have their freedom, and if all it takes is the death of one ignorant Prince? That is a price I am very willing to pay."

And she threw the dagger at Arthur's chest.

Everything suddenly started going in slow motion. Arthur wondered if it was all in his head, or whether someone in the room was using magic to make the dagger slow down. Either way, he knew it was the end. He had no armour on to protect himself, he had a sword, but it now felt pretty useless in his hands. He wanted to dive out the way, his head was screaming at him to do so, but his feet were glued to the floor, he couldn't move, he didn't have time to get away.

But suddenly there was a cry, and Arthur turned his head just in time to see Merlin barrel into him, knocking him to the ground and out of the way of the dagger.

For a moment Arthur lay there, stunned, before pulling himself back onto his feet, he couldn't believe he was still alive. He didn't question for a moment why Merlin was lying on top of him and hadn't moved.

Not until Morgana's voice broke the silence, and it was full of fear. "Merlin?" She whispered.

Merlin lay there, on the ground, his face drained of colour, sweat dripping down his forehead, his eyes narrowed in pain.

His hands wrapped were around the hilt of a dagger, which was sticking out of his stomach.

"Merlin!" Arthur cried out, when the sight before him finally hit him. There was a lot of dark blood forming a puddle on the floor around Merlin. Too much.

Morgana rushed over to Merlin's side, and both crouched down beside him, holding up their friend as if they feared if his head hit the stone floor he would never get up again.

"Merlin can you hear me!" Arthur cried out, gripping his best friend's shoulder, panic rising in his chest.

"I should have used magic, I'm such a fool." Merlin managed to murmur to himself. He was in so much pain, he felt like one of Morgause's fireballs had hit his stomach. But as the seconds ticked by the pain lessened, and a feeling of great weariness took its place. Merlin felt his eyes closing, suddenly all he wanted to do was sleep. Morgana and Arthur were with him, that's all that mattered.

"Do something!" Arthur pleaded somewhere above him. He suddenly seemed very far away, and the world around him was growing hazy. "Merlin? Merlin! Can you hear me?"

Yes, just, but Merlin didn't have the energy to reply. More words were shouted above his head between the three people, but they became more muffled, he couldn't understand them. Everything around him was a blur, all colours fading, apart from the mysterious dark red liquid that was surrounding him. He had a feeling he knew how it had got there, but he had forgotten. He couldn't remember why he was even in the room, he couldn't think straight. But for some reason, it didn't scare him.

The strange voices continued to shout above him, and stranger's arms held him as Merlin slipped into blackness.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The Voices Part 1

Merlin felt like he was floating. Floating on black waters and staring up at a black sky. He couldn't tell if this was real or a dream. Everywhere he looked there was the same darkness. He felt if pulled himself up on his feet he would find light again, but if he let the black waters swallow him up he would never see Camelot again.

The only thing was, he couldn't move. Merlin was paralysed, he couldn't escape the constant darkness, he couldn't pull himself back onto his feet so he could find his way home. It was like he had been turned to stone, and he was trapped.

Merlin wasn't sure how long he had been floating on these black waters, staring up at the black sky. He didn't know how much longer he would. Maybe he was stuck in this way forever, constantly floating between one world and the next, alone, unmoving. But Merlin hated the darkness already, he wanted to get away, he wanted to escape, he wanted to cry out for help, he wanted to get away from these waters and find a light in the sky, but he couldn't move, he couldn't speak. Only his eyes could move, and wherever they looked it was just darkness, not even any land, just black waters meeting the black sky.

Merlin could feel himself starting to panic, but he tried to keep himself calm. Panic would do him as little good as trying to struggle. He tried to take his mind back and remember what had happened that left him alone in this darkness with no way of escape.

His memories were a blur, everything was shrouded in a thick fog. But some things stood out to him. There were a few faces through the fog that he recognised, it took him a while to recognise them, but then he realised, it was Arthur and Morgana. They had been with him before he fell into this darkness. He could also see, quite clearly, a dagger, a dagger dripping with blood. He wasn't sure how the dagger linked into Arthur or Morgana, or why it stood out in his memory, but it confirmed in his mind what he feared: he was in trouble, serious trouble. He might never wake up and see Arthur or Morgana again.

These thoughts threatened to let panic overtake Merlin's mind again, he wanted to cry out for help, to anyone who might be out there who could hear him, he wanted to find a way out of this darkness. But he couldn't move, he couldn't speak. The only company he had was darkness. No one could help him, he couldn't escape.

_"Merlin?"_

Just as Merlin was about to be completely consumed by panic, he heard a voice.

Someone was out there in the darkness, someone could see him! Merlin wanted to cry out for help once more, but still he couldn't speak. Did the voice know he was in trouble?

_"Merlin?" _The voice said again, Merlin suddenly realised he recognised the voice. It was Gaius.

Suddenly reality hit Merlin, and it all made sense. He was lost on these black waters in his head, but somewhere out there in the living world he was back in his old chamber, and Gaius was there, talking to him, taking care of him. Only something was stopping Merlin returning to that world, he still couldn't see anything, he couldn't do anything, but now he couldhear voices.

_"Merlin can you hear me?" _Gaius' voice echoed through his head.

_Yes, yes I can! _Merlin wanted to cry out, relieved that he was no longer alone. But he couldn't. A snide part of him mind pointed out it was a pointless question to ask someone if they were unable to reply, he couldn't even nod his head. But he was so glad Gaius was with him.

He heard Gaius sigh, somewhere above him in the black sky._ "You're in serious trouble Merlin. You had been attacked a few nights ago, stabbed by Morgause." The voice explained._

Of course, that made sense! Merlin remembered now, vaguely, but he knew he had been trying to protect Arthur from a dagger. But in doing so he had been hurt instead, and that was when he had fallen into this dark world and was left floating, alone.

_"It was a deep wound," _Gaius continued,_ "but I managed to get the dagger out of your stomach. I'm doing all I can, but there's little else there is to help you and there's been no improvement since I removed the dagger. It's down to you Merlin, all I want you to do is wake up, you're strong enough to fight through this, but you _need_ to wake up."_

Merlin could hear Gaius' voice crack as he spoke, and it broke his heart to think he had left Gaius in such a state. He wanted to wake up and tell him everything would be all right, he could fight, but the darkness refused to set him free. Was he strong enough for this?

He was relieved when Gaius spoke again._ "You were lucky though Merlin. Morgana didn't know much about magical healing but she knew enough to stop the bleeding, if it wasn't for her it would have been too late by the time they brought me to you."_

Yes, Merlin remembered more now, Morgana had been there too. He had been chasing her because she had killed the King, but then she had saved his life. But Gaius also sounded terribly worried, Merlin tried to put his mind back to times where similar knife injuries had been seen in Gaius' chamber, how many of them had walked out alive again? He couldn't remember, but perhaps he didn't want to.

_"I feel you should know," _Gaius added,_ "that Morgana's disappeared. She stopped the bleeding and then helped Arthur carry you into my chambers, but then she ran. I haven't seen her since, no one's seen her, I think she's left Camelot. Morgause has disappeared too, I didn't see her, but I was told she fled from the castle not long after you were stabbed. The Druid boy you told me about too, he's gone."_

_So they all abandoned me? _Merlin thought sadly, though what really mattered to him was where Morgana could have gone. He understood why she had to leave, she had committed a serious crime, she had killed the King. Would she ever be able to step back into Camelot again? She had stayed long enough to save his life, but then she disappeared. Merlin couldn't blame her, but still...it filled him with sadness that she was now gone.

Gaius sighed suddenly_, "I still don't know if you can hear me Merlin, but I want you to wake up, I _need _you to wake up. You're the closest thing I've ever had to a son, you broke my heart when you ran away with Morgana, and I don't want to lose you again. I remember what it was like, to be young and in love, so I don't blame you. It was when I saw her with you when you were carried into my chamber, that I realised how much she loved you. But I don't want to lose you again. I'm so proud of you and what you have achieved, despite whatever I may have said to make you think otherwise. But you can't leave us yet. A father is never supposed to outlive his son, because that's what you've become to me, and I don't want you to go. Please Merlin, stay with us."_

Merlin wished he could open his eyes and see Gaius, he wished he could hug him and stop him from crying. He wished he could tell Gaius that he had become the father he never had a chance to have, and he was sorry for abandoning him when he left with Morgana. This time however, he had no intention of leaving, because he had never got round to thanking Gaius for everything he had done for him over the years.

However Merlin could not get away from the darkness or the black waters. He couldn't wake up, he felt like every muscle in his body was straining to try and wake him up, make him stand once more, but he couldn't move. He was still trapped, and even Gaius' voice was starting to fade away into darkness. He had no idea if Gaius was still there, and he didn't know how he was going to escape the darkness.

Silence took over once more, and suddenly, Merlin felt completely alone.

* * *

_Woop we've reached over 50 reviews everyone! Thanks to all those who have reviewed and given feedback already, please keep it up! :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter too :)_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Voices Part 2

Merlin was just about to give up. Time was lost to him, he didn't know how long he had been floating and how long it had been since he heard Gaius' voice, but there had been enough time for him to think, and he had decided that perhaps sinking down into the depths of the black waters, wasn't as bad as he originally thought.

He didn't know what would be waiting for him there, but after being suspended between two worlds for so long, he no longer felt afraid. He might be able to see his father again, or his childhood friend, Will. Those who he had lost he would be able to find once more. And although Merlin wished his still living friends a long and happy life, he knew he would be able to see them again one day. He would be able to joke with Arthur, he would be able to tell Gaius how much he meant to him, and nothing would stop him and Morgana being together. Merlin felt like he was losing the battle in trying to stay afloat, he was growing more and more tired, what was the point in continuing to fight in this war if he felt as if it had already been lost? He could just slip away...

"_Gaius says you're getting worse._" A voice suddenly echoed through Merlin's mind, making him jump. "_But I'll be damned if you're leaving us just yet!"_

At first Merlin was relieved to hear another voice, but it also confused him, he didn't recognise it. Suddenly he remembered who was the owner of the voice: Arthur. Arthur was out there, somewhere nearby, yet he sounded so far away. Merlin tried to imagine the Prince sitting on a chair by his bed, thinking of all the rude things he could say to his manservant when...if, he woke up.

What did he mean though, that he was getting worse? Could other people see that he was about to lose the battle? He held on just to hear what else Arthur had to say.

"_I hope you're happy with yourself Merlin, you've got everyone on edge, everyone's worried. Everyone's waiting to hear some good news about you, but you're leaving us in the dark and I once again have been left with a manservant who actually does a good job_!"

_You're the one being left in the dark!?_ Merlin thought to himself, and he hated to think he was leaving people worried, but Arthur's words also wanted to make him smile. He knew he was trying to lighten the situation by joking about menservants, as he always did. Merlin missed the banter he had with Arthur, how long had it been since the two of them had shared a mocking joke about each other? So much had been happening, and now he'd been trapped in the dark, it felt like a long time ago.

There was a pause, "_My coronation's tomorrow,"_ Arthur suddenly announced.

That statement caused a jolt of realisation in Merlin's stomach. Of course! That was something else that had happened, something so important he couldn't believe he had forgotten. Uther was dead, which meant Arthur was no longer a Prince, he was the King of Camelot! But he sounded scared.

"_Everyone's joining in preparing, getting ready for the great celebration. The Kingdom's time for mourning Uther will soon come to an end. But I don't feel ready to be King_" Arthur admitted, "_I feel that there was so much more I needed to learn, so much more my father could have taught me, but now...now he's not here, and I have to take his place. And I'm not ready_."

Merlin had to admit it did feel too soon for Arthur to become King, perhaps it was just because he hadn't expected Uther to die so suddenly and so dramatically. Murdered in his own bed. But he knew Arthur would become a great King, no matter how difficult it was or seemed at first, he would become a King that would echo through legends. He only wished he was able to tell Arthur that, and promise that he would stand beside him and be there every step of the way.

But there was no guarantee he would be able to be there for Arthur any more.

"_You should know Merlin,_" Arthur's echoing voice continued, "_Whatever happens with you, whatever happens to my Kingdom next, I forgive you._"

At first Merlin was confused, but then he remembered, he had revealed his magic in front of Arthur too! He had used it to try and protect Arthur, but in doing so he risked his own execution. It surprised him that Arthur was willing to forgive, perhaps it was because he knew his friend might never recover, and there was nothing left to do but forgive.

"_While you've been here, I'm been thinking."_ Arthur explained,_ "Maybe magic is not as bad as my father said it was. I always thought he was too harsh against those people, sending soldiers, including me, to destroy homes and kill people just because they had magic. He didn't care if they were men, women or children, he just wanted to destroy them. He lied to me about Morgana because she had magic, it wasn't fair what he did to her, and now I realise it wasn't fair what he did to any of those with magic. Because if they are as kind, hard working and good a friend as you, they don't deserve to die. At first I was angry you had kept it from me, and I think part of me still is, but I understand why you had to, and I realise how many times you helped me, how many times you saved my life, whether you used magic or not. So I forgive you Merlin, and I want you to know that, no matter what happens next."_

Merlin's heart wanted to burst with happiness, relief and pride. Arthur understands! He always knew he would, one day. He refused to side with Morgause because something inside him told him that Arthur would be the one to let people with magic have their freedom, and he was right. All that he been through had paid off, and now Arthur could become the King he always dreamed he could be.

He just wished that he would be there when it happened, but the darkness showed no sign of relenting, and when Arthur stopped talking Merlin remembered how tired he felt. He wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to hold on.

"_I've been looking for Morgana and Morgause_," Arthur added suddenly, which caught Merlin by surprise, and his happiness was replaced with sadness. Despite Arthur's understanding, he couldn't let Morgana have her freedom. He could understand why, she had killed the King, no one should get away with murder. But at the same time, he saw Morgause as the killer, not Morgana, and he wanted her to free. "_I know how you feel about her Merlin, but I can't just let her go, she killed the King!_" Arthur sighed sadly,_ "Yet she's my sister, she saved your life, and she loves you as much as you love her. I've found no trace of her yet, and I hope I don't find her, because I don't know what I'll do if I bring her back to Camelot as a prisoner."_

Merlin understood why Arthur had to search for his sister, but if the King of Camelot couldn't found her, what chances did he have of ever finding her, if he ever woke up? Once again, he had lost her and didn't have a chance to say goodbye.

Arthur sighed again, Merlin imagined him sitting up in the wooden chair, stretching out his legs, trying to think of something more hopeful to say and filling in the tense silence as his friend remained unresponsive. "_Despite everything, I suppose I should thank you for taking care of my sister as best you could Merlin, she would have been totally alone in that tower, I wish I was there for her, but I believed my father's words that she was dead. I'm glad she had someone like you there for her. I'm sorry I didn't believe you, it seemed impossible that she could be alive, but after all the things I've seen, I suppose anything is possible, including you having magic, and me being able to rule a Kingdom..._" He paused, and his plan for a more optimistic conversation broke down as his fear took over. "_But I feel totally lost Merlin, I'm terrified of being a King, I can't do it alone. I want my best friend with me, and my worst fear is not being King, it's the thought that you might not pull through this. That dagger was meant for me, you don't deserve to die like this. So stop being an idiot and wake up!" _Arthur snapped suddenly, when his emotions began to get the better of him and his voice started to crack.

Merlin hated to hear his best friend so upset, the jokes and banter that protected Arthur's true emotions of showing had dissolved, and now he felt totally lost and alone. It was his destiny to stand beside Arthur and help his prosperous reign, and that was where he wanted to be. But he was trapped in the darkness, and couldn't comfort his friend.

That was when Merlin decided not to give up. He would not let these black waters take him, he would be there for his friend because despite all the secrets and lies, Arthur was still by his side, waiting for him to wake up.

* * *

_Not my best or most eventful chapter, but at least you know now what's been going through Arthur's mind since Merlin was attacked :)_

_Only 2 reviews for the last chapter :(_


	15. Chapter 15

_Last update for a while I'm afraid, as I'm going on holiday. Slightly frustrating as we're actually coming to the end of the story (I know, already!) but I shall be back on fanfic before you know it! In the meantime, I hope you enjoy the chapter :)_

* * *

Chapter 15

The Voices, Part Three

"_Hello Merlin."_

That voice, so recognisable, yet it had a harsh tint to it Merlin was not used to. He could recognise the echoing voice anywhere though. It was Morgana.

"_I've come to take the dagger back._" She added.

Merlin would have been relieved to hear Morgana's voice once more, only its tone worried him. She did not sound relieved that he was still alive, or worried because he was still unconscious, she sounded frustrated, as if the whole thing was of great inconvenience to her. His heart clenched with worry, he had thought she had seen the error of her ways while they were trapped in the chamber. He remembered talking to her, the fog that clouded his memory cleared as he remembered the look on her face, the realisation that they had loved each other all along. But perhaps he had been mistaken, perhaps he had been deceived. What did she mean by taking the dagger back?

There was a slight shuffling noise, Merlin imagined Morgana sitting in a chair beside him, where he had pictured Gaius and Arthur had also sat to talk to him. When was it that he had heard Arthur's voice? Had anyone else talked to him since? Who else was out there? If Morgana truly meant any harm, how was he going to get help? The outside world was lost to Merlin.

"_I've been waiting to see you Merlin, waiting for so long, but only been able to cling onto rumours that drifted around the castle about you._" Morgana's echoing voice explained, it had a softer tone now, Merlin didn't feel so afraid. He wondered if she had been in Camelot this whole time, while Arthur had probably been searching the whole countryside for her, she had been hiding in the streets still in sight of the castle. "_It was so hard, trying to find the right time to see you Merlin._" Morgana continued,_ "You always had someone with you, mainly Gaius or Arthur, sitting beside you, watching you, trying to take care of you. I couldn't reveal myself to them, but I didn't know if we would ever get any privacy. I don't know how long we have now, but long enough for us to talk, or rather...me._"

So there was still some good in Morgana, if she was willing to wait for who knows how long, hiding so close to danger, just to come and talk to him, when she didn't even know if he could hear her. Merlin longed to be able to open his eyes and see her, he wanted to hold her and kiss her lips once more, but the darkness was relentless. All he had was the sound of her voice, and he clung desperately onto every word. He didn't want her to go.

"_I didn't realise how much people here care about you Merlin, not until now when I tried to visit you and constantly found you already had someone there, watching over you. I wish I had that, I wish throughout my childhood and locked up in that tower there was always at least one person there to take care of me. But I had no one, I had no reason to come back to this place, unlike you. Even now I am alone, Morgause and Mordred have gone, my father is dead, my brother is hunting me, and I don't know if you will ever wake up. But I see now, how much you gave up when you agreed to run away with me, I understand why you missed Camelot so, I don't blame you for wanting to come back."_

Morgana sounded so bitter, yet understanding at the same time. Perhaps she was seeing the life she longed for, one with family and friends, not one hiding or on the run. Merlin wished he could tell her his life was not as blissful as she might assume, but since he was currently lying unconscious with a dagger wound, perhaps she could see that. At the end of the day, they both needed each other to fill the gaps in their lives.

But circumstances had changed once more, and Merlin wondered if they ever could be there for each other again.

"_I don't know if you can hear me, but in case you can there are some things I think you should know._" Morgana told him._ "Morgause has disappeared, I haven't seen her since she threw the dagger at Arthur. When I realised what she had done to you I screamed at her, she tried to tell me it was for the best but then turned and fled from the room. I wish I didn't feel this way, because she is my sister and I love her, but I don't want to find her, I don't want to see her again, she has done enough damage. Just beware Merlin, I don't think she's finished with Camelot, you and Arthur have a new enemy now, and I just hope I won't have to pick sides if a war arises. I know what side is the right one to choose, despite what Morgause might say about you and Arthur, but that doesn't mean I'll be saved from more heartbreak._

_"I know where Mordred has gone though. I bumped into him one day when we were both trying to find somewhere to hide from the soldiers. He's leaving Camelot for good. He still doesn't trust you or Arthur, but he feels guilty for playing a part in separating me and you, so he doesn't want anything else to do with us, Morgause or Camelot. He's going to find some more Druids, he wants to be with his own kind once more. I don't know if I'll ever see him again, I'll miss him, he was like a son to me, we took care of each other, but I understand why he wanted to leave._

_"And there's one last thing I need to tell you before I go Merlin. I will always love you. No matter what happened in the past, no matter what will happen to the two of us in the future, one thing will remain the same, and that is my love for you. I never should have let Morgause deceive me into thinking you didn't care about me, I let doubt creep into my mind when really you loved me all along. But I don't know what's going to happen to us next Merlin. I killed the King, I am a wanted criminal in Camelot, but Camelot is also your home. I fear the damage has already been done for the two of us, and we might never be together as I had dreamed. I don't even know if you will wake up, and I feel it's my fault that you're here, that this might be the last goodbye I say to you."_

Morgana sounded strangely calm as she spoke, but Merlin could imagine the pain she must be feeling on the inside._ No!_ He wanted to cry out, _no, this cannot be!_ After all they had gone through, did they have to be torn apart again? He missed her so much already, even though really she was right there, beside him. He didn't want her to go, it wasn't fair. He wanted to shout at the world, it wasn't fair!

But there was no one to hear him, and no one to stop Morgana from saying goodbye.

There was movement somewhere above him, he imagined Morgana leaning down towards him. Then he felt something, something warm and soft pressing gently against his lips. She was kissing him goodbye.

Only she didn't say it, she couldn't bring herself to say goodbye. Instead her echoing voice said, "_Never forget that I love you Merlin, and perhaps one day we will meet again so I can say it to your open eyes."_

With that, Merlin knew she had left, Morgana was gone.

He lay there on the black waters staring up at the dark sky, wishing desperately that he was able to open his eyes and tell her that he felt exactly the same way, and he wouldn't let it end like this, he would see her again.

Her voice still hung around him in the darkness as Merlin wondered if he would ever hear it again.

But then Merlin noticed something. Something was changing. The world didn't seem so black any more, he wasn't as tired as he was before. He felt...alive. And even more so, he had felt Morgana's kiss, that was the first time he had felt anything since he had sunk down into this black world.

Yes, something was different, but it took Merlin a little while to realise exactly what was happening.

He was waking up.


	16. Chapter 16

_Hi guys, hope you've all had a good week or so while I've been away, it's good to get back to writing despite having a great holiday. Thanks to all of those who reviewed the last chapter, sorry I didn't get round to sending individual review replies, but you know I always appreciate them :)_

_Anyway, not such an eventful chapter this one, but hope you enjoy it anyway :)_

* * *

Chapter 16

The Dream

"Morgana!"

Merlin suddenly found himself sitting bolt upright in a bed, sweat breaking out over his forehead and shaking as he cried out Morgana's name. He had suddenly burst out of the black world he had been trapped in for what felt like months, his mind racing. His eyes had not yet got used to the sudden light, and everything around him was a blur. In his panic he once again forgot where he was and how he had got to be here.

He wasn't alone though, Arthur had just been nodding off in an old wooden chair beside the bed when suddenly Merlin awoke with a yell. The new King of Camelot almost fell off his chair with shock, and then tried to hold his friend gently by the shoulders, stopping him from leaping out of bed all together.

"Merlin, Merlin! It's me, Arthur. Calm down, Morgana isn't here, she-"

"But she was here!" Merlin cried out desperately. He was sure he had only heard her voice only a few minutes ago, when he was still lost in the darkness, surely she would be here, somewhere. In trying to get up again however, he felt a great, burning sensation right where he had been stabbed. He cried out with surprise and pain, clutching his stomach.

At the sight of this Arthur grew very worried. "I'll go and get Gaius-" he said quickly, and got up to leave, but Merlin grabbed onto his sleeve to stop him from leaving, all of a sudden he didn't want to be alone. For a moment he was in too much pain to speak, but Arthur seemed to understand that he wanted him to stay and sat back down again. "Try not to move Merlin, your body's been through a lot. You've been asleep for a long time, it's understandable if you're a bit confused, you probably just saw Morgana in a dream."

"But...she was here." Merlin managed to choke out as the pain began to subside.

Arthur's voice was unusually calm and kind. He put a hand on Merlin's shoulder to stop him from trying to get up again. "Merlin, no one's seen Morgana since you were...stabbed." He seemed to find it difficult to say the word, after all, the dagger was meant for him, but it was Merlin who almost died. "There's no way Morgana could have been here without me or Gaius knowing about it, we've been by your side almost all the time, we would have seen her."

_Almost_ all the time. Merlin knew Morgana had taken the small opportunity for when he was alone to come and visit, she had told him. He wasn't sure how, but he knew the voices were much more than just dreams. He looked around wildly. "The dagger!" He said suddenly, remembering more of Morgana's words. "She said she had come to get take her dagger back."

Arthur was about to tell Merlin otherwise, when he looked up and his face suddenly turned pale. His eyes fell on a desk near Merlin's bed. "The dagger was there, it was right there," he muttered, more to himself than to Merlin. He realised now these were more than delirious words, Morgana had been in this very room, she might even still be in the castle. "I'll call for a guard-"

"No!" Merlin said quickly. "Please Arthur, don't."

Arthur looked down at Merlin's face, and understood. If he called for a guard and they managed to find Morgana, he would have to place her under arrest for murder, for treason, and that would break Merlin's heart, it would break his own heart to do that to his sister. So he stayed where he was. Merlin longed to be able to see Morgana again, but he would not risk her freedom, perhaps even her own life, to have her found and captured. She had spent enough of her life locked away, he wouldn't do it to her again.

There was a short pause before Arthur sighed and allowed himself to dare to smile. "I'm so glad to see you awake Merlin, you gave us quite a scare, I thought you might never come back to us."

"So did I," Merlin grumbled, massaging his temples and trying to ignore the pain in his gut. He was trying to remember what he had heard and thought about while he had been sleeping. Clearly they were not dreams, but as the minutes past his memories of them started flowing away like rushing water, just as if they were dreams. What had happened just before he had fallen into the darkness was becoming more clear though, they were no longer shrouded in fog. He thought he had lost Morgana forever when he watched her stab the King, yet he managed to talk to her while they were trapped in the chamber and tell her the truth, before Morgause managed to make her way in. "Morgana saved my life," he suddenly remembered.

Arthur looked surprised at his words, "Yes, she stopped the bleeding...how did you know?"

"Someone told me...I'm not sure." Merlin mumbled, more and more of his memory draining away, "you're King now, aren't you?" He added.

"Yes," Arthur said.

"Don't sound so sad about it, Camelot is still standing so you can't be doing that bad a job," Merlin found himself joking despite his body now aching all over and his heart feeling heavy with loss.

Arthur managed to smile again. "I think I would do a better job if I didn't have to stand around watching my manservant taking a nap." Merlin tried to laugh, but it was too painful. Arthur suddenly turned serious again, "Truly though, I'm glad you're back Merlin, I wouldn't know what I would do without my best friend." He admitted.

"Me too," said Merlin, rubbing his eyes, just sitting up and talking was exhausting, taking a nap sounded very tempting, but he was afraid of falling into the darkness again.

Just at that moment, Gaius came into the room, also rubbing his eyes and yawning. He froze however, when he saw Merlin sitting up in bed, awake and very much alive. Tears filled the old man's eyes and he rushed over to him and pulled Merlin into a gentle yet painful hug.

"Don't ever do that to me again Merlin," he snapped, trying to stop himself from crying.

"I'll try not to," Merlin mumbled, also trying to blink away tears.

Gaius then started bombarding Merlin with questions, asking him how he felt, where it hurt, what he could remember, while checking his wounds and peering into his eyes. Merlin was too tired to reply to his questions, and was also having to gulp down sour tasting medicines Gaius kept on pushing into his hands with promises of healing and less pain.

"We should let him rest now," Gaius said quietly when he was finished and Merlin could hardly keep his eyes open any more.

But these words made Merlin panic, he couldn't keep himself awake any longer but he was so afraid of what might happen when he fell asleep again, lost alone in the darkness once more. He managed to mumble, "I don't want to be alone." He didn't care how pathetic it might sound, it was the truth.

"I'll stay with him," Arthur assured Gaius, who nodded and quietly left.

Just before Merlin fell asleep, he remembered something that he desperately had to tell the King. "Arthur, I have magic." He blurted out.

Arthur gave a small smile, "I know, you told me everything, and I forgave you for it. My father was wrong, you can still have magic and be a good person. I'm glad my sister had you to take care of her when she had no one else, she couldn't have asked for a better man."

Merlin didn't have time to reply to this, as he was already drifting to sleep. This time he didn't dream about being surrounding by darkness, wondering if he would ever wake up again. This time he was standing in the Great Hall, there was a great celebration on for King Arthur had brought the Kingdom harmony and peace. Music was playing and laughter filled the air as people danced. Merlin found his arms round Morgana and the two of them danced together. Morgana looked so happy to be with him again, and to be safe at home in the castle, no longer on the run and no longer a prisoner. Something in the back of Merlin's head told him that this was just a dream, but he ignored it. For now, he would believe that the two of them dancing together without a care in the world was real and possible.


	17. Chapter 17

_Haven't had a point of view of a character outside the castle for a while, so here's one from Morgana's perspective. It takes place a couple of days after chapter 16. Hope you like, reviews much appreciated :)_

* * *

Chapter 17

The Goodbye

Morgana heard the sound of footsteps crunching on dead twigs and leaves behind her, and automatically tightened her grip on her dagger. However she didn't know whether she would put up a fight if Camelot guards suddenly burst out of the undergrowth. She didn't want to spill any more blood, yet at the same time she didn't want to lose her freedom. So she waited silently, to see what was approaching.

She made sure to conceal the surprise on her face when Morgause suddenly appeared in the clearing from behind a tree.

"Hello sister," she said quietly. Like Morgana, her eyes gave nothing away.

Morgana decided she didn't want to bother with pleasantries. "What are you doing here?"

"I knew you wouldn't stray far from Camelot Morgana. I had a feeling you would be hiding in a forest nearby while Merlin remains injured rather than fleeing to another Kingdom, so I came looking for you."

"Why? I have nothing to offer you, and I certainly don't want to help you," Morgana couldn't hide the bitterness in her voice or eyes.

"I thought you might say that," Morgause tore her eyes from Morgana and stared at the ground, suddenly looking very sad, but Morgana felt no sympathy for her sister.

A thought suddenly sprung to Morgana's mind. "Where's Cenred? Surely you would go back to him instead of waiting in Camelot? He will do much more of what you ask than I. He would send a whole army to Camelot for you if you asked. He hates this Kingdom as much as you do."

Morgause hesitated, but when her eyes flickered up to her sister's face she didn't need to say anything, they told Morgana what had happened.

"Oh...you did go back to him. You killed him."

"He had it coming from the beginning," Morgause growled, "I didn't like him, and I could tell you didn't either. It was only a matter of time before he started causing us more harm than good. You should have seen his reaction when I told him what happened, telling me it was my fault everything went wrong, however he then started saying about how we could take Camelot together, but he would need more power and control. In the end, I lost my patience."

Morgana had never heard Morgause speak like this. The wise, gentle, loving sister she knew had faded, and was replaced by one filled with bitter anger and hatred. Morgause had so wanted everything to go to plan and take Camelot, and not only had she failed in that, she had lost a sister, ad it had left her reeling. Morgause was broken hearted, and she had taken it out on Cenred who she may well have been planning to kill from the start. She used Cenred as a tool, but she made the vital mistake of using a loved one as a tool as well, and it had torn the two of them apart.

"So, what will do you now?" Morgana asked, "I assume you will not leave Camelot alone after this."

Morgause shook her head. "I need to get my plans in order and decide what to do next, but no, I have not yet finished with Camelot." There was a pause, "are you going to stop me?" Her eyes glanced down at the dagger.

"No." Morgana said firmly. "Because to stop you I will have to kill you, and I refuse to kill my own sister. What I did to my father was bad enough, and I will never forgive myself for it, even if he did deserve it." The look on Uther's face as he gazed up at his daughter with his dying, sorrowful eyes flickered before Morgana's eyes. "I won't let anything like that happen again. I will leave it up to others to find a way to stop you, and hope that one day you'll be able to see taking revenge is not the way for our people to find peace. It is not the way for you to find peace."

Morgause should have felt relief that she would not have to fight her sister, but instead she had to blink back tears, because she saw now that she had lost her sister forever. However she would not stop fighting Camelot, she would have justice and she would have her revenge. "We could still work together, to find peace-" she began, but already knew it was a lost cause. Morgana had made her decision and would not turn back to her sister again, enough damage had been done.

"We could, but not by your way."

There was a short pause. "You really love Merlin, don't you?" Morgause said suddenly. "You loved him more than me."

"No." Morgana said it so forcefully her harsh voice caused a few birds to flee from nearby trees, it took Morgause by surprise too, and when she looked into her sister's eyes, she saw them filled with anger. "Don't you _dare_ say I loved him more. I love him, yes, but I love you too because you are my sister. Don't think I turned away from you because I loved him more. I chose Merlin because he never wanted me to kill, he never wanted me usurp the throne and take vengeance. He wants peace, you want war. I did not choose between the two of you through love, I chose through what I believed is right."

"I only wanted what was best for you, it was your destiny-" Morgause began.

"Not all destinies lead to good things, and I understand you thought it was best for me, but you didn't think about what was _right_ for me."

Silence fell. For the first time, Morgause felt utterly defeated. She didn't know what to do, what to say, because Morgana was lost to her, and she saw now it was her fault, she couldn't pass the blame onto anyone for what _she_ had done. But she didn't want to leave, because she knew this may well be the last time she could say goodbye to her sister. She knew the only place they might meet again, would be a battlefield.

"Why did you go back for it?" She asked suddenly, nodding at the dagger in Morgana's hand. "Surely it was too risky to be just as an excuse to see him?"

"I'm going to destroy it." Said Morgana, she looked down at the dagger, its blade glinting in the sun. "At first I liked this, it was a gift from Merlin to keep me safe, but now it has hurt and killed people and whenever I look at it it makes me think of the times when I was trapped. I feel if I destroy it, I can leave that part of my life behind me, the hurt, the killing, the imprisonment."

"And where will you go, once you destroyed it?"

Morgana shrugged, "Wherever I can go without being hunted. I want to stay in Camelot to make sure Merlin recovers, but from then, I suppose I'll go looking for somewhere safe I can call a home. It's too dangerous for me to stay here forever. Mordred has gone to live with the Druids, perhaps I will do the same thing, I wouldn't want to end up living in a hovel for the rest of my days, and I'm tired of hiding in forests. I want to live a normal life."

"But that means you won't see Merlin again."

This time, it was Morgana's eyes that filled with sadness. "You didn't realise the damage you had done when you sent him back to Camelot and took me to Cenred's Kingdom. I am an outlaw now, and I will not let Merlin become an outlaw with me. He has more loved ones to lose than me."

Before Morgana could stop it, a single tear trickled down her cheek. It hurt too much to let those she loved go, but she had no choice. She longed to turn back time so that no one would get hurt, no one would be lied to or betrayed, but it was too late, hearts had already been broken.

"I'm sorry." Morgause said suddenly into the silence.

Morgana stared at her, astonished. "W-what?"

Morgause, her strong, determined, powerful sister, who would push aside anything that might disrupt her plans, including Merlin, was apologising. "I'm sorry. I never meant to make you cry sister. I hope you find happiness, whatever happens in your future. I hope when we meet again we will be able to join the same side and work together, but I see that as unlikely. Instead I hope the next time we may meet, we won't have to fight, you won't have to cry and you can smile instead. Goodbye sister, and good luck."

And before Morgana could say another word, Morgause turned and walked back into the trees, disappearing from sight. Morgana could do little else but stand there, stunned. She thought Morgause might fight her, she feared she might have to use the dagger in her hand, but instead her sister had apologised and then walked away, because she didn't want to cause her any more pain.

Morgana took a deep breath. Her heart suddenly felt very heavy. In all the times she had dreamed of her freedom while locked away in the tower, not once had she imagined it would be like this. Standing alone in the forest, feeling as if everything had been lost.

Just then, Morgana heard more footsteps approaching through the trees. For a moment she thought perhaps Morgause had returned, but it was not her sister who came stumbling into the clearing.

It was her brother.


	18. Chapter 18

_Slightly struggled with this chapter, so I'm not completely happy with it, but I hope you like it all the same :)_

_And if there are any fellow Hunger Games readers out there, I've just started a new fanfiction, joint written with my friend Gina Moriarty, called 'Your Hunger Games'. It's a story about the 61st Hunger Games, only there's a twist in which the readers can vote for which character they want to see survive the Games. Me and Gina have joint written things before but this is our first Hunger Games story! So if you're interested, please head over to my profile to take a look at the story :)_

* * *

Chapter 18

The Siblings

For a moment Morgana and Arthur did nothing but stare at each other, shocked. It seemed neither of them had expected to run into each other, even though Morgana was the one Arthur was hunting. At first Arthur was frozen to the spot, but then he seemed to gather his wits. Looking nervously around, he put a finger to his lips and then slowly put his sword, which he had been clutching in his hand, on the ground. Morgana watched with suspicion, this was not what she expected her brother to do when, if, they encountered each other. She slowly lowered her dagger to her side and stayed silent.

"There are soldiers nearby, they are searching the forest. If we stay quiet, they might not find you," Arthur whispered.

"Why would you not want me to be found?" Morgana whispered back.

Arthur shrugged, for a moment, he looked utterly lost. Glancing around the trees again to make sure no one was within ear shot, he said "For now, I just want to talk."

His words sounded sincere, but Morgana remained suspicious. Was he merely stalling so the other soldiers could catch up with him? She was the reason why he no longer had a father, surely he would want revenge? Vengeance was the reason why his father was dead. But at the same time, if Arthur truly wanted just to talk, she didn't want to waste this opportunity.

"How's Merlin?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Recovering," was all Arthur said. Morgana longed to hear more, but she supposed one word of hope was better than many words of despair. "You took a big risk, sneaking back to see him." He added.

Morgana was slightly surprised that the King knew she had been there, but she was holding the dagger she had stolen from Gaius' chambers just days before, he wasn't as stupid as people assumed. "I couldn't help it, I had to see for myself how he was. I couldn't keep standing on the outskirts, wondering, listening to rumours. The things some people said, that he was moments from death, that I was the one who stabbed him!" She clenched her hands in anger as she remembered. Wandering alone and disguised through the market stools, in villages, hearing about how her love was already lost, and some had twisted the truth to say she was the heartless demon who had spilt his blood.

"But I know the truth Morgana. You didn't kill him, you saved him." There was no bitterness in Arthur's voice, no hatred in his eyes towards the woman who had killed his father. Instead, he was reminding her of how she had saved Merlin's life. This was not how Morgana had pictured an encounter with her brother.

"I remember you, you know." Arthur said suddenly. "From when we were children, we used to learn to ride horses together. I remember the day you disappeared, I never understood that day, until I saw you again and realised you had magic. You used magic that night, in front of everyone, and that's why Uther locked you away. You looked so scared when it happened, I was scared for you, as I watched you run."

Morgana remembered that moment all too well, she had lost count of the number of times she had re-lived it in her times of loneliness. It was a small comfort however, remembering the fear in Arthur's face as she ran, that he was not scared because she had used magic, he was scared because she was scared. He did not see a monster, even now, he was staring at his father's killer and did not see a monster.

"You were like a brother to me," Morgana murmured, staring down at her hands.

"I am your brother." Arthur reminded her. In another circumstance, he would have smiled at those words, instead he seemed worried. "I should have questioned the way you disappeared so suddenly, how father said you had died but told me nothing else, I'm sorry."

Was Arthur really feeling guilty about that? Morgana had never once blamed him for what had happened to her, after all, he was only a boy and their father was the King, there was nothing he could have done. Perhaps he was just feeling guilty because of what was going to happen next.

"What will happen then, when you take me back to the castle?" She asked.

Arthur looked surprised, "Why are you going back to the castle?" He asked stupidly.

Morgana sighed, "Because this is how it's going to end, isn't it? You're going to arrest me and take me back to the castle. I knew I couldn't run forever. We can just stand here and talk if you want but there are soldiers in this forest for a reason, _you_ are here for a reason, deep down I knew there's only one way this is going to end. Will you give me a trial or sentence me to the death straight away?"

Arthur was suddenly looking uncomfortable. He stared down at the ground and shifted his feet. "This doesn't have to be the end..."

"How?" Morgana questioned. She knew if Uther had been standing before her, he would have already started to drag her up to the castle once more, or perhaps even killed her on the spot. But Arthur was not Uther, and she could hardly believe that he might be giving her another way out.

"I've been thinking about it, ever since you ran from the castle after Merlin was injured. You killed the King, my father, our father! You broke into the castle and stabbed him in cold blood while he slept. I should be after your blood, the whole of Camelot expects me to hunt you down and return with your head. But you saved a life as well as took one that night. If you hadn't stopped the bleeding Merlin wouldn't have stood a chance, but now he's awake, Gaius says he's improving day by day. And I don't believe it was your decision to kill my father, from what I've heard, this was all down to Morgause." He took a deep breath, "besides, it would break Merlin's heart to see you dragged back to Camelot in chains. It would break my heart too, I've lost a father and a mother now, I don't want to lose a sister."

Morgana stared at him, her heart thudding in her chest. Was this a dream, were the words Arthur was saying, actually real?

"So...so what do you propose we do?" She asked.

"I propose that you leave this forest as fast as you can before my soldiers realise you're here." Arthur said quickly, as if the soldiers were just hiding behind the trees. "If they suspect anything, I'll tell them I encountered you but you managed to escape. No one need know otherwise. However I cannot let the people of Camelot realise I am letting the person who murdered the King off, they want justice. If I find you again and I'm accompanied, I fear there may be little I can do to set you free again, you will have to fight or face capture. But in the meantime I can draw my attention to Morgause, she is just as responsible for the death of Uther as you are and she tried to kill me too. I want to give you back the freedom my father took from you. I cannot forgive you, but I can set you free."

Morgana was frozen to the spot. "I, I don't know what to say..." she began. She felt like her heart was jumping for joy. A King of Camelot was giving her back her freedom, something she never thought would be possible.

"You don't have to say anything." Arthur gave a small smile, "just stay safe."

Morgana nodded, knowing this was the time for them to depart. She wanted to embrace her brother and thank him a thousand times for his forgiveness, for giving her another chance, but she felt awkward, as if she was in the presence of a stranger. A small voice in her head, one filled with hope, suggested that maybe one day they would no longer feel like strangers, but siblings.

Morgana was just about to leave the clearing however, when Arthur spoke again.

"He misses you, you know."

Morgana paused. She knew who Arthur was talking about, and when she looked back at her brother she could see his eyes filled with sadness.

"He tries to hide it from me," he continued, "but I see it in his face. He loves you so much and he misses you so badly..."

"I know, I, I miss him too...But what can I do?" Morgana retorted, she couldn't help sounding a little angry at these words. For a moment her heart had felt light with joy that Arthur was willing to show mercy, but now it had grown heavy with sadness at the reminder she was still leaving Merlin behind. "I'm on the run, he's in Camelot, I may never see him again..."

"But I just told you, I've given you your freedom-" Arthur began.

"I'll still be on the run though!" Morgana pointed out.

To her surprise, Arthur started to smile and there was a twinkle in his eye. "Well, life's very busy being King, I can't keep my eye on everything, so if a witch manages to sneak back into the castle, or if my manservant sneaks out once in a while, who's to say I'll notice?"

Morgana stared at him, astounded. "But..."

"Just think about it Morgana, it's not over until you give up trying."

But before Morgana had the chance to respond, there was the sound of footsteps behind them, Arthur's soldiers were getting closer. "I better go," he whispered, picking his sword back up from the ground "I'll distract them, but you better get out of here quickly!" He hissed, before disappearing back into the undergrowth to return to his soldiers, leaving Morgana alone with her thoughts.


	19. Chapter 19

_This is the penultimate chapter people! Yes I'm afraid this story is very close to the end, it was always going to be the shortest of the trilogy, although it's hard to believe that now the trilogy is reaching its end!_

_Anyway, this isn't a particularly eventful chapter, and it's a short one as it's more of a build up to the last chapter, but I hope you like it :)_

* * *

Chapter 19

The Flower

Merlin leaned on the old wooden chair, gingerly trying to put all his weight on both feet. Every movement was pain. His wound was healing well and darkness no longer haunted him, but he didn't want to stay in bed any more. He wanted to get up and go back to his normal life, however normal the life of a Warlock manservant could be. But it was still painful to move. Gaius raised his eyebrow when he saw Merlin wincing, he knew every step hurt, but Merlin refused to let the pain show. He would not let the injury hold him back. He was improving every day, but he still wasn't allowed to start working at the castle again. Arthur and Gaius persisted that he was not strong enough, he would make himself ill if he pushed himself too far. But Merlin was desperate to get out of his chamber and do something productive to take his mind off his wound. He also needed to find a way to ignore the hole in his heart, which he felt would never heal. Because Morgana had said her goodbye, and he would never see her again.

Arthur visited Merlin as much as he could while not having to do paper work or welcoming fellow rulers from across the country. He would tell Merlin all about the Kings he had just signed a new treaty with, complain about how useful his current manservant was, and his worries about ruling Camelot. Merlin was there to listen, give comfort and try not to look bored when Arthur went on a long rant about a piece of paperwork that made no sense.

The new King of Camelot also had to go on regular trips across Camelot to try and find Morgana. Arthur never told Merlin that he had been searching for her since the day Merlin was attacked, and he never mentioned any progress, but Merlin knew he was searching for Morgana.

"You should look for Morgause, not Morgana," Merlin told Arthur not long after he had awoken from his deep sleep. "She's the one who manipulated Morgana, she was a good person before then, she didn't want to hurt anyone. It's Morgause who wanted the King dead."

"I know, but I have to look for both Merlin, you know I do," Arthur murmured, not looking up at Merlin as he spoke. He looked so distressed at the thought of hunting down his sister, but Merlin knew why he had to do it. What would the people of Camelot think of their new King if he refused to search for his father's murderer?

"You know, when you're well, enough, I was thinking...this Kingdom could probably do with a court sorcerer." Arthur said in an attempt to cheer Merlin up.

"Really?" Merlin had never dreamed Arthur would ask him such a thing, sometimes he feared he would have to hide his magic from him all his life.

Arthur nodded. "This Kingdom needs to see that not everyone with magic are evil, and that those who can use magic could help us. You can show them that."

Merlin smiled, "I'd be honoured."

It was only a couple of days however before Arthur had to leave once more to hunt for Morgana. But when he returned from the search, he seemed oddly happy.

"Did you find anything?" Merlin urgently asked.

"Nope, not a thing," Arthur said brightly, and there was a twinkle in his eye that made Merlin suspicious, but since Morgana was not being dragged back to the castle in chains, he took it as good news and didn't ask any more.

Days went by, and Arthur continued to go on what felt like more half-hearted trips to look for Morgana. Merlin tried not to show anyone how much he missed her. He wanted nothing more than to have Morgana in his arms, but she could be on the other side of the country as far as he knew. She had taken the risk to visit him once, she couldn't do it again, not if she wanted to face execution. Merlin pondered that when he was well enough he could go out by himself and try to search for her, but he knew deep down Morgana would be far, far away from Camelot. If she wanted her freedom, she couldn't stay.

"Have you heard anything from her?" Arthur asked Merlin as the young Warlock was explaining to him a bit more about his magic. Now the King had realised that magic was not as bad as Uther had always claimed, he wanted to learn more about it and have a better understanding of his best friends and future court sorcerer's talent. Merlin was happy to do so, it helped keep his mind off Morgana and made him feel like he was doing something useful, but Arthur's sudden question took him by surprise.

"Heard from who?" He asked.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Don't pretend you don't know who I'm talking about. Have you heard anything from Morgana?"

"No," Merlin said sadly, he hadn't seen her since the night Uther died, and he hadn't heard her voice since she had come to visit him while he was sleeping. "Nothing."

Arthur looked disappointed, but not for the reason why Merlin thought he was. He knew Merlin missed her terribly and thought about her every day, and although he tried to hide it Arthur could see it and so could Gaius. Arthur had hoped his conversation with Morgana in the woods might convince her to at least come and visit, but perhaps seeing the old castle again and the guards that surrounded it put her off taking the risk.

"Not that I would tell you if I did," Merlin added quickly, slightly offended by the thought that Arthur might be trying to wean out information from his best friend about the one he loved.

"Of course not, rightly so," said Arthur, but he could see by the look on Merlin's face that he had heard nothing. He was amazed Merlin had managed to keep his magic secret for so long when he was terrible at keeping secrets.

There was a pause, Merlin was now looking uncomfortable, Arthur's question had brought all his feelings flooding back and now he wanted nothing else but be alone with those thoughts. "I'm feeling tired now," he lied.

Arthur nodded, "I'll try and come and see you tomorrow," he said. He looked like he wanted to say something more, but couldn't form the right words to say. He left the chamber in silence.

Merlin pulled himself up from the bed he had been sitting in and leaned painfully on the old wooden chair, trying to gather his thoughts and put his weight on both feet. He winced at the pain and took deep, steady breaths. The hole in his heart felt deeper than ever.

Something moved behind him. Merlin whipped around, and then quickly regretted doing so as pain rushed through him. But what he saw made him freeze and forget the pain.

A flower sat on his bedside table. He recognised it immediately, the soft, delicate, purple petals, it was one of the flowers that grew on the grassy banks of the castle during the summer.

And he didn't know how, but he was sure with all his heart that it was the same flower he gave to Morgana while she was locked in the tower. He had given them to her to say sorry for being away for so long, for leaving her alone.

Merlin's heart was thudding in his chest, he could hardly believe his eyes and he didn't even notice he had stopped breathing.

Because the flower could only mean one thing -

Morgana was back.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The Two Lovers

_"You gave up the fight,__you left me behind__  
__All that's done's forgiven.__  
__You'll always be mine, I know deep inside__  
__All that's done's forgiven."_

_- Within Temptation, Forgiven._

The sun was just staining the blue sky a faint pink when she appeared. Merlin had followed a trail of similar flowers to the one in his chamber to the roof of the castle. The pain in his stomach forgotten in his desperation to reach her, the greatest effort now was trying not to break into a run and attract any unwanted attention. At last he reached the roof, painting and sweating despite the chilly breeze, and waited nervously, looking out over the view of Camelot, praying she wasn't late because she had been caught.

When Morgana suddenly appeared beside Merlin and put her hand in his, neither of them spoke for a while. Merlin couldn't look at her, for fear she might fade away before his eyes and it would turn out this was nothing but a dream. Instead he continued to stare out over the Kingdom, trying to convince himself this was real.

"You shouldn't have come here," he said at last, his voice shaking a little as emotion overwhelmed him.

"I know, but I needed to." Morgana said firmly. "I hope I didn't put you through too much when I made you come to the roof." She added a little more nervously, "I thought it would be the safest place for us."

"I would travel across the world for you."

From the corner of his eye, Merlin thought he saw Morgana smile. "And I you."

There was a pause. The whole world had fallen silent, not even the birds were singing. It was as if the whole Kingdom was waiting to see what happened between the two lovers next.

"How are you? What have you been doing?" Merlin asked eventually.

Morgana shrugged. "Things could be better I suppose, but I'm safe and so are you, and that's all that matters. I've been hiding in Camelot, waiting for news of you. I was so afraid when you fell to the ground after Morgause stabbed you you might never get up again, I couldn't just leave. And even when I heard news of your recovery, I couldn't go away. I felt if I crossed over the border one more time I would never return and never see you again. I couldn't do it. Then when Arthur found me, he made me realise that I didn't have to see this as the end."

"What? Arthur _found_ you?" Asked Merlin, stunned. How many times had he asked the King if there had been any progress in the search for Morgana? Every time he had shook his head and said there had been no news, when really he had met and even talked to Morgana?

"Yes. And Morgause was wrong, he is nothing like his father, because he let me go free." Morgana smiled again at this.

"I, I don't know what to say..." Merlin began.

"Neither did I when I realised he was letting me go, and told me this didn't have to be the end for us."

Merlin couldn't help it, he broke out into a huge grin, something he felt like he hadn't done in years. "I always knew Arthur was better than his father and was a good friend, but I never thought he would have done something like this. He's more understanding than I could ever have hoped for." But then another thought came to him at these words, and his smile faded. "I should have tried to tell him sooner about you, I should have taken him to your tower if he didn't believe me. He would have known what to do, he could have set you free. I'm sorry I didn't do that."

Morgana squeezed his hand, "It's all right." She said softly.

But Merlin shook his head. "No, it's not all right. I'm sorry I let you down, I'm sorry for every time I left you alone in that tower, I'm sorry for leaving you with Morgause in that forest. I'm sorry for every time I made a stupid mistake. If it wasn't for those mistakes, you wouldn't have to be hiding, our lives wouldn't have to be like this!" Tears pricked his eyes and he clutched his stomach with his free hand as his mistakes made him remember the pain of his wound in his distress.

"Ssh, ssh Merlin it's all right!" Morgana said hurriedly, hating to see Merlin in such distress, and worried that he might attract attention as his voice grew louder and louder. "It's all in the past now, and I'm here, with you, that's all that matters. I forgive you."

Merlin sniffed, and for the first time, looked into her eyes. She didn't fade away as he had feared, she was there, standing before him, a kind yet worried smile on her beautiful face, as real as she had ever been. "Do you really?"

"Yes, I forgive you for everything you may have done wrong. My only hope is that you'll forgive me in return, for all the mistakes I made, for becoming an enemy of what you believed in and a killer."

"Of course I forgive you Morgana, I forgave you a long time ago because all I have ever wanted is to see you again."

For the first time in so long, the two of them kissed. In that moment Merlin felt every worry and pain fly out of his head as the feeling of his lips on hers and his hands running through her hair. He felt this was where he was always meant to be and never wanted this moment to end.

A distant noise suddenly brought Merlin back to reality, and he pulled away, terrified that a guard might have just stumbled upon them. But they were still alone.

Morgana looked up at him, and there was a spark in her eye Merlin hadn't seen for a long time, he could tell she felt the same way he had.

They turned back to gaze over the Kingdom once more. The sun had set further and long shadows were growing, the light pink being replaced with a darker purple. It was a beautiful view, but the sight filled Merlin with apprehension. Here, standing hand in hand with Morgana, felt like a dream, while out there was reality. Could the two ever combine?

"Where are Mordred and Morgause now?" Merlin asked, desperate to try and get his mind off the feeling in his heart, which had moments ago been filled with elation, but now was being weighed down with worry. He was also wondered why neither of them had returned, since Morgause had failed in her attempt to kill Arthur.

"I haven't seen Mordred in a while now. I saw him just after I ran away from the castle, and he told me he had had enough. I don't think he trusts Arthur, but he hates the fact that he may have played a role in driving the two of us apart, so he didn't want anything more to do with any of us." Morgana's eyes were filled with sadness by the memory of the boy who had left her. "I loved him like a son, and now he's gone away, but I'm glad it was his own choice and he stopped himself making any more damage. He's gone to live with some more Druids. I don't know if he'll ever be a friend of Camelot's, or even if I'll ever see him again, but I know that he'll be happy now in his new life with people who can be his new family."

Merlin gave a small smile, he knew Morgana would miss Mordred, but it was nice to know someone else may be able to reach a happy ending. "Good for him...but what about Morgause?"

"I met her in the woods only a few days ago." Morgause gave a sad sigh. "She's dangerous Merlin, she doesn't see how Arthur is different from Uther, and she won't give up until she gets what she wants. She's gone away for now but she'll be back. Camelot has an enemy in her now."

Merlin put his arm around her. It was not easy, having someone you loved on the other side of the battle field. He thought the same thing was going to happen with him and Morgana, but now it was happening with her sister. "I'm sorry, Morgana."

Morgana shrugged, resting her head on his shoulder. "It's all right. It was her choice."

They fell silent again, but there was one important question that still needed to be asked. Merlin could not enjoy the peaceful silence with Morgana by his side with the question hanging over his heart. He felt he would not be able to sleep at night until he found out the answer, even if it made his heart break.

"What happens now, between the two of us?" He asked eventually.

"Well, times are going to be hard." Morgana admitted, "Arthur has let me go once, but who knows if he'll be able to do it again if he catches me, especially if he is with other Knights? But that doesn't mean we can't see each other. The boy I remember had stood before me, a great King, and told me it's not over if you give up trying, and I won't. Arthur can't be in all places at once, and I've been watching this castle, there's been a lot less security recently. I suppose since I haven't come charging back to the castle since the night I...the night I first broke in, they're assuming I won't be. I can learn about the castle and you know where it will be safe for us to meet."

Merlin nodded, thinking these things through. An idea suddenly came to his head. "You know, maybe you don't have to hide in the wilderness. Only Arthur and perhaps a few guards know what you actually look like, others are working on rumour and searching for a woman hiding alone. You could live in a town somewhere, the hype about finding you is already dying down, no one would suspect you, and soon Arthur will be able to make magic legal. He's made me court sorcerer, he'll be able to show his people it is not the evil his father claimed it was. You can have your freedom without having to hide Morgana, we all can."

Morgana hesitated. It sounded like a good idea, and she remembered how happy she had been living with Merlin's mother in a village, not having to move around all the time and do something productive with her day. But could it really work? People might not know what she looked like, but she had heard the rumours all across the Kingdom, they saw her as evil. In this time of uncertainty, would they really trust a stranger? "I don't know Merlin...once again I am a monster, and people will not want to welcome the monster, they will want to kill me."

"No they will not." Merlin said firmly, "let me talk to Arthur, perhaps he could spread a rumour, saying that you're blond like your sister, or the last time he saw you you'd grown a second nose or something..."

Morgana couldn't help but laugh at this. "Do you really think it would work?"

"I'll make sure of it. Besides, Arthur says he's looking for one woman, not a woman and a man. I...I could come and live with you." Merlin could feel his own words turning his face a bright pink.

Morgana stared at Merlin. "But surely you must live in the castle? You have Gaius and Arthur..."

"You don't have to live in the castle as well as work in it. I can talk to Gaius, if we live close enough I can go and work there every day, but I will always have you to come back too at the end of the day. Neither of us will have to hide how we feel."

"You would really do that all for me?"

"Of course. It's what I always wanted. No more running, just you and me, together." Merlin couldn't quite believe the words were coming out of his mouth, but this was what he had always wanted, and perhaps the only opportunity to fulfil his dreams. "Morgana, will you marry me?"

Tears suddenly tumbled down Morgana's cheeks, but she didn't know why, because she was also laughing. Laughing with joy. "Yes, yes I will!"

And the two of them kissed again, both of them crying now with the realisation of what had seemed for so long like an impossible dream was becoming real. When they broke apart, both were grinning through their tears.

"I love you Merlin," Morgana whispered as the last of the sun faded from the horizon.

"And I've always loved you." Merlin whispered back.

As night fell, the future didn't seem so dark for the two lovers. It was filled with light and possibilities for them, to finally have the freedom and reality they had dreamed of. From the secrets and fears in the tallest tower, to their struggle to try and keep their brave bond in times of hardship, and then finally defeating the darkest of destinies, so they could be together.

The End

_Well, that's it people! This is officially the end of the trilogy! Can't believe it's over! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter (although it was probably very cheesy), this story and indeed the whole trilogy._

_A massive thank you to everyone who managed to read all three stories: over 130,000 words, 84 chapters and just over a year of writing it all! Wow._

_And of course, a huge thank you to everyone who alerted, favourited and reviewed. Your feedback, support and interest in the story means so much to me._

_However I am thinking of writing just one last Merlin/Morgana story in this particular universe. Perhaps a one shot of them five years later? Just an idea, but let me know if that's something you'd want to read! I'm also thinking of writing a Harry Potter fanfiction, so keep an eye out for that too if that might interest you :)_

_If you'd ever like to read more of my stuff, I do have plenty of other fanfiction stories, Merlin and non-Merlin. You are always welcome to have a read of them. I also have a couple of books on the Kindle, if you're interested, head over to my profile to learn a little more about them :)_

_Anyway, I think that's all I need to say, again I hope you enjoyed this trilogy, if it's not too much to ask I'd love to have one last review to hear what you thought about the this story and trilogy overall :) And once again a huge thank you to you all, I hope to see you around in the fanfiction world in the future!_

_All the best,_

_Naisa x _


	21. The Highest Hopes

_Hello again!_

_Some of you might remember in the AN of the last chapter I mentioned perhaps making a five year later one shot for Merlin and Morgana. Well, I started writing it but realised it would actually work a lot better if it was an epilogue at the end of this story rather than a stand-alone one shot. And so, here it is, the final, final chapter! A look at Merlin and Morgana's life five years after the last chapter and what's been going on in their lives during those years. _

_AN 06/09/13 - Quickly updating this AN to let anyone who might be interested know that I have a new Merlin/Morgana story in the works. It's AU like this one and has similar themes such as running away and struggling to accept magic, only this time Morgana is the ward of King Odin and Merlin is an outlaw of Camelot. It's called 'Sounds of Freedom' and it's on my profile if you're interested :)_

_In the meantime, thanks anyone to everyone who read this story and I hope you enjoy this last chapter! _

_All the best, Naisa._

* * *

Epilogue

The Highest Hopes

"You will be careful, won't you Merlin?" Morgana asked for what felt like the hundredth time, as her hands fiddled with his necktie, and she avoided looking into his eyes.

"I'll be fine," Merlin assured her, thinking sometimes Morgana sounded a lot like his mother. He was smiling despite feeling nervous, he just had a feeling deep down that everything was going to be all right, the same feeling he had had for days afterwards he had proposed to Morgana years ago, and it had proved him right.

Morgana however, didn't look so confident. She tried to muffle a sigh as she turned and sat down in a chair beside the fireplace in their chamber. "How long will you be gone for?" she asked, staring into the empty fireplace.

"Only a few days I hope," Merlin said. He knew this was difficult for Morgana, not only was her husband and brother going into battle, but they were going into battle against her sister, Morgause.

Five years had passed since Morgana had last set eyes on Morgause, and she was were re-united with Merlin. Since then great changes had taken place across the Kingdom, but Morgause's shadow occasionally flickered into view, causing worry and trouble, and this time she would not retreat without a fight out on the battle field.

Arthur had become a great King, just as Merlin had predicted. It wasn't long before the use of magic became legal in Camelot. Many people breathed a sigh of relief about this, they no longer had to fear about their own safety, or the safety of friends and family now that magic was welcomed. More trade could also now come into the Kingdom through magical people, but others weren't so pleased about this change in law, they had believed what Uther said or had had experience of meeting a bad witch or wizard. However Arthur was also extending the hand of friendship to many neighbouring Kingdoms to bring about peace, and when his official court sorcerer Merlin managed to save a village from a troublesome magical beast, everyone decided to accept this ruling from the King.

Merlin and Morgana had moved into their own house not far from the castle when they decided to marry. To Merlin's horror Gaius' eyes filled with tears when he explained he would be moving away, but Gaius explained it was simply because he was so proud of what Merlin had achieved, and it was a sign the boy who had wandered into his chamber so long ago had finally grown up. Arthur was less keen on the idea, trying to think of every excuse he could to stop his court sorcerer from moving out of the castle, but he eventually gave up and marched off, muttering something about love birds.

When the 'love birds' first moved into their new home, Morgana was fearful about stepping out onto the street. She didn't tell Merlin about the dreams she had about her walking down the road and a hand suddenly clamping down on her shoulder, screaming that she was a murderer. However the search for Morgana had very quickly died down, and Arthur started convincing everyone to instead look out for Morgause who was more of a danger. In the end Merlin managed to convince Morgana to leave the house by showing her a spell which she would be able to disguise herself with. It was the same one he would later use to turn himself into an old man, but for Morgana it was simply to make her appearance change slightly, her eyes to change colour, her skin to wrinkle slightly and her dark hair to lighten, so anyone who may have known what Morgana looked like would not have recognised her.

Those were still difficult times for Morgana at first. She felt constantly nervous, and her dreams did not help. Sometimes guilt would overwhelm her as she envisioned the night she had murdered her father, and seeing people stare at her as she walked down the street made her want to run away into her life of solitude again. But the promise of marrying Merlin and the freedom to practice magic kept her there, and over time she grew used to moving amongst such large crowds, and with Merlin's arms wrapped around her at night her dreams faded. She found a job helping at a market stool to get her out the house and keep her mind from wandering. Others may not have taken the strange, magical young woman, but a kind, elderly witch who had lived in fear for years because of her magic welcomed Morgana for the extra help and company. Morgana settled into her new job pretty quickly and found she was living the life she had always dreamed of but never thought she would have - a normal life.

However the King wasn't going to keep their lives too normal for long. Three years passed and the wedding day of Merlin and Morgana was announced, Arthur took this as an opportunity to get his court sorcerer to move back into the castle with his wife.

"I've seen where you live, I just think you'd be more comfortable in one of my chambers. I need my court sorcerer close by at all times." He stated, as if the move had already been settled. "No. I don't want to hear any arguments! Consider it a wedding present. You don't want to turn down gift from a King, I always have plenty of stocks to use."

In the end they agreed, and Morgana found herself moving away from her normal house, and living in the grandness of the castle. The woman she had worked a market stall with had passed away shortly before, and so Morgana took up a job helping Gaius with his parents and occasionally Merlin with his magical tasks. Plenty of time had passed since Arthur had first started the hunt for Morgana, but she wanted to be sure no one was left to search for her.

"I want you to tell the people I'm dead." She had told Arthur the day they moved into the castle.

The King stared at her, "But...but that's what father did," Arthur began, unable to believe she would want that lie to be told again.

"Yes, but now the past and who I was back then, is dead, and you should tell the people that. I don't want to live in disguise or hiding all my life."

Arthur looked into her determined eyes, and nodded. "Yes, I'll let it be known. We're still looking for Morgause but the Morgana we know is dead."

From then on Morgana no longer had to change her face and she was a lot happier being herself once more, but to prevent any suspicion when they were in public people named her Fay. And strangely, Morgana felt after a while that she was back where she belonged. If her magic hadn't been revealed at such a young age, this is where she would have been all along, living in the castle alongside the King. She wondered though what might have happened between her, Merlin and Morgause. A King's ward could never have married a servant and Morgause would have still been searching for her. However, Morgana was no longer the King's ward, she was a friend, and Arthur could hardly complain as he too had fallen for a servant.

Gwen was probably the closest thing Morgana had ever had to a friend when she was locked up in the tower before she met Merlin. It was strange for her when the two of them were first re-united, as it felt like an element of Morgana's past she longed to forget had come back to her, but Gwen was simply relieved to see she had returned.

"When you disappeared from the tower, I was so worried. I knew you didn't deserve to be locked up there, but I just had a terrible feeling when you ran away that you would only be heading into danger. I'm so glad you're back safe." Gwen had told her.

Morgana had managed to smile at these words, "I'm glad to be back, and to see that you're well. Perhaps this time, we can be real friends."

Gwen returned the smile, "I would like that very much."

At that point Arthur walked down the corridor. Both he and Gwen shared a nervous smile at each other, Arthur not noticing where he was walking and accidentally kicking a suit of armour. Morgana tried to suppress a laugh and decided to leave them to it. She may have been in hiding for years but she knew love when she saw it.

It seemed that everything was going to be all right, and Morgana had the happy ending she had longed for for so long, when Morgause returned.

Morgause had appeared a few times in the past five years, but she had been little more than a nuisance. The biggest trouble she had caused so far was employing Agravaine, Arthur's uncle who had moved into Camelot not long after he had become King, to collect information for her. However Merlin had his suspicions, especially when he caught Agravaine talking casually to Morgana about her picking the wrong side, and Morgana immediately knew he must have some form of contact with Morgause. Arthur however was not so sure, and it took an attempted siege of the castle for him to realise Morgause was once again a real danger, and his uncle had betrayed him. The event had left the King badly shaken, but other than that, little damage had been done and Morgause never managed to take the castle.

But Morgause was not going to give up so easily, and this time she had brought an entire army with her. Arthur and his advisors had agreed the only thing they could do was meet Morgause on a battle field before her armies reached Camelot and cause havoc and destruction. Merlin would join them and search for a way the army could be defeated. The whole thing felt like a bad dream for Morgana. It was her worst fears, to see those she loved on both sides of the battle field, and not knowing who might come back alive. She had chosen her side long ago however and accepted whatever the consequences might be.

"Are you still thinking of looking for Mordred?" She asked, still sitting in the chair as Merlin started pulling thick books off the shelf and glancing through them, seeing if any would be of any help.

He nodded, "If they say he's in the area and is already becoming a very powerful wizard, he shall be a very valuable ally. I just hope I can find him before Morgause does, he will not stay neutral for long and we do not want him as an enemy."

Morgana nodded in agreement, it would hurt so much more if she found Merlin and Arthur would have to fight against Mordred too. She would much prefer if he was on their side, she still missed him.

"I wish you could tell me why you're not coming though," Merlin crumbled, his optimistic attitude dissolving suddenly and he looked irritated. "I know this must be hard for you, knowing who we're going to face but you said only a few weeks ago you would come and help, but then you changed your mind."

Morgana stared at the ground, feeling suddenly nervous, but for a different reason. "I wasn't sure how to tell you, I wanted it to be a surprise..." She began.

"Why? What is it?" Merlin stopped searching the books and watched his wife with worry.

"I don't want to go into battle because I don't want to hurt the baby."

Merlin stared blankly at her. "What baby?"

Morgana couldn't help but roll her eyes, "Our baby of course!"

"We're...I'm...you're not..." Books fell from the astonished Merlin's hands, but he didn't notice, a small, disbelieving smile appeared on his face. "We...we're going to have a baby?"

Morgana nodded.

"I...This is...this is fantastic!" Merlin cried out suddenly, tears of joy filling his eyes. He stared around, as if not quite sure what he should do with this news. Morgana was grinning too. She felt like she had the night they met on the castle roof and realised the future they could have ahead of them. This was their next step, a family, a baby, nothing she had ever dared to dream of. Merlin was now frantically pacing up and down. "Have you told anyone else? We should see Gaius just to be sure, and then we must tell Arthur, and Gwen, they would love to hear the news! I have to write to my mother, she's always wanted a grandchild, we should-"

"Merlin, Merlin slow down!" Morgana said quickly, thinking that her husband was about to explode with joy. "Gaius already knows, I didn't want to tell you until I was sure, but he says I am. I haven't told anyone else though. I just...I want this battle to be won first. I want Camelot to be safe before we start telling anyone. I want you to come home safely, and then we can spread the good news. Just promise me you'll be safe."

"Of course. I promise you Morgana, I'll come back and we can raise our child together, I won't let you down." He went over to her and kissed her, as if to seal the promise.

Morgana put on a brave smile despite her worries and fears. "Just come home safe."

"Don't worry Morgana, I will, we have faced worse enemies than Morgause. We will defeat her so that our child will be able to live in peace, and I shall come back and find you again."

Morgana nodded. There was something in Merlin's eyes that made her worries fade. They looked so convinced that they could defeat Morgause and create a world of peace that she believed him. Her heart swelled with pride for the future family she would have, and she knew that when Merlin left for this battle, he would return and they would find each other again. They always did and they always will.


End file.
